A Week of Servitude
by HuffleClaw Luna
Summary: Sequel to Truth and Consequence. Pansy is now Hermione's bonded sexual submissive for the week leading up to winter hols. What kind of shenanigans can be had in a week's time? I'm thinking a lot! Fingering, oral, anal, dp, multiple partners, exhibition, spanking... I'll add on more tags as they happen.
1. Sunday

A/N: I plan on making this story 7 chapters - one per day of the week.

This is a continuation of Truth and Consequences, so if you haven't read that, it probably would be best for you to stop and do that before reading this.

I'm not sure how long it'll take to post the next chapter, but I promise I'm working on it. Now to the story...

~~**HGPP**~~

Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast Sunday morning and sat down next to Neville. It was still early enough that no one else was sitting near them.

"Neville, do you have some time today to talk about further experiments?" asked Hermione after she settled on the bench.

"I promised Professor Sprout I would help in the greenhouses today. It will likely take all day, but I should be available after dinner. Would that work for you?" replied Neville.

"That would be lovely. We'll find somewhere to talk after dinner then," Hermione finished with a smile. She was a bit excited about the possibilities.

As she was about to pull some toast onto her plate, she felt a hand on her thigh. Her head snapped towards Neville, who had a small smile on his face. She returned it before turning back to her plate. A few moments after filling it with the rest of her breakfast meal, she felt his hand trail higher up her thigh, slipping under her skirt. His hand was calloused and semi rough like you would expect of someone who works a lot with their hands. She sighed in pleasure as his hand crept even higher. She opened her legs more and adjusted on the bench to give him better access to anything he wanted to touch and to signal her consent.

Just as a finger grazed her knickers, Dean and Seamus plopped down on the bench across the table from Hermione and Neville. Neville started to pull his hand away and Hermione laid her hand on top of his to stop his retreat.

"Morning you two! Have a good night?" Dean asked with a good-natured smirk on his face.

Seamus perked up a bit despite the early hour with the implication in Dean's question. Hermione quirked her eyebrow in confusion. How could either possibly know when neither was part of the group last night?

Neville answered smoothly, "My evening was quite pleasant. How was yours Hermione?" as his fingers slipped under her knickers.

"Very enjoyable. Thank you" squeaked Hermione as a finger entered her slit. She coughed and made the excuse of not having spoken yet this morning for her voice.

Dean laughed and turned to Seamus to distract him with a Quidditch topic. Neville just smiled at his porridge that he was slowly eating using his other hand.

Hermione only had the chance to worry about what Dean knew, and HOW?!, for a couple of moments before Neville's clever hand drove most everything else out of her head as a finger found her clit and applied just the right amount of pressure in alternating circular and strumming patterns. It took almost all she had to take a few small bites of her breakfast and NOT look like she was committing an exhibitionist act in the Great Hall. She was not confident that she was pulling off the nonchalant look she was trying for, but it appeared that no one was paying enough attention to catch on to the fact that Hermione was well on her way to having an orgasm right in front of them. Thank the gods for early Sunday morning meals where so few people attended!

Right as she convinced herself that she might be able to get away with this without anyone being the wiser, Neville changed his pattern, collecting some more of her natural lubrication and then tapping her clitoris directly causing her to moan loud enough to catch a couple of people's attention.

"What's the matter Hermione? Forgot to do some extra work for a class?" mocked Seamus.

"No, forgot to send for a present. I'll have to do it later," replied Hermione, happy she was able to think of another lie so quickly. The years of getting into trouble with the boys seem to be paying off at the moment.

She went back to trying to pretend she was eating to deflect attention from herself. She worked on breathing slowly as well to avoid looking like she was panting, like she wanted to under Neville's ministration. How come neither Luna nor Ginny warned her that he was so good with his hands? Had she known, she might have deferred this experience until she could enjoy it to its fullest instead of having to tamper it so no one knew it was happening.

Neville just kept strumming away at her clit, driving her ever closer to the edge while he looked like he had all day to do absolutely nothing! Fuck! How is this even fair? But good gods, did she love what he was doing. Yes! Right there! Hermione couldn't hide much anymore. This was happening so very soon!

Hermione propped her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. She shakily drew a staggered breath in and started to hum.

Ginny decided that this was the perfect time to sit down on the other side of Hermione. What kind of best friend does she have that would do that?!

"What's the matter Hermione?" inquired Ginny.

Hermione didn't even glance at her. She just shifted her hands so that she could hold up a finger to indicate she needed a moment while her face was still covered. She was SO close! Her humming was taking some erratic melodic paths and increasing in volume, although it was still inside the acceptable range.

"Are you ok?" demanded Ginny.

Hermione gestured the one finger again as Neville added more pressure to her button, throwing her over the cliff of her orgasm. She stopped humming and subsequently also stopped breathing for a few beats. Then she lifted her head, dropped her hands to the table and breathed out a long extended sigh. When she finished she opened her eyes to find several people staring at her.

She turned to Ginny and said, "Yes, I'm fine. I needed to block out distractions and humming sometimes help with that."

"Since when?" retorted Ginny.

Hermione sighed, shrugged and replied, "Since I was a child, but I stopped before coming to Hogwarts. Until this year anyways."

Ginny dropped her glare at the implication of her last sentence.

"Oh, ok." She replied deflatedly.

Hermione felt Neville pull his hand out from underneath her knickers and skirt. From the corner of her eye, she saw him move his hand to his juice glass and wipe a non-existing drop off the side and popped the finger in his mouth, humming in appreciation of the taste.

"Well, if you're ok Hermione, I'm going to get to the greenhouses. Have a good day everyone!" said Neville as he got up and prepared to leave.

"I am. Thank you Neville," replied Hermione with a smile and a blush.

"What was that?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing. Just being friendly," replied Hermione.

"Uh huh, sure," replied Dean with a smirk.

 _Seriously, what does he know?_ thought Hermione. But she only raised an eyebrow to him and then turned her attention to the breakfast that had been mostly ignored until now.

On her way out of the Great Hall, she caught up to Luna and started to walk with her.

After some small pleasantries, Luna said, "Neville has nice hands, don't you think?"

Hermione's face flushed. She wasn't sure what Luna knew but the timing was astonishingly embarrassing. She knew from the look on Luna's face that she wouldn't have been able to get away with saying nothing on the manner.

"I haven't thought about it until today, but I agree that they are quite nice," replied Hermione.

"He's very apt at being both gentle and rough. I suppose it's a natural development from his skills in herbology," she stated airily and appeared to be about to drift off in a different direction.

"I suppose. Luna, I would like to ask for your help again," said Hermione as she took a quick look around to see if there was anyone to overhear her request.

"Is this about Neville or Pansy?" asked Luna serenely.

"Pansy. I was hoping to extend her experiences with a night catered to each of the different houses since I have a whole week to… play with. I have some ideas, but I would like some suggestions from the intended audiences. I thought you might be able to ask the seventh and eight years in Ravenclaw if they're interested and what kind of things they would like to see or do to her. Of course, they have to be approved by both myself and Pansy. Could you do that for me?" asked Hermione.

"Of course Hermione. I should be able to get you some of that by tonight if you'd like," replied Luna.

"That would be great, Luna!" smiled Hermione.

They parted ways and Hermione ran off to catch up to Hannah Abbott to ask her the same favor.

~~**HGPP**~~

Hermione busied herself all morning and most of the early afternoon with rough drafting some ideas for the extracurricular activities for Pansy. She was on her way to the library to research a couple of spells and charms that would fill some gaps in her plans when she was accosted from behind and herded into an abandoned classroom. She whipped around to find Pansy looking all frantic.

"Granger, what did you do?! Something you did is interfering with my normal Sunday plans!" Pansy nearly shouted in frustration.

Not enjoying the manhandling she just experienced, Hermione was irritated and let it bleed into the tone of her voice. "I haven't seen you since this morning, Parkinson, so how could I have done anything to interrupt your precious plans? It's not like I attacked you in the hallway or anything!" she quipped.

"It must have been your stupid spell from last night! It's not supposed to ruin my life!" whined Pansy.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Pansy, were these plans sexual in nature?" asked Hermione will little patience.

Pansy blushed. "No!"

"Fine, what were you doing and how was it interrupted?" countered Hermione.

"I was just relaxing on my bed… reading… and I felt this intense zap. Like someone sent a stinging spell at a very sensitive spot!" finished Pansy hurriedly.

"And how did you connect that to me?" asked Hermione suspiciously. She was sure Pansy was leaving important details out.

"My choker mark felt hot and sensitive and when I checked it in the mirror, it looked red and irritated," Pansy replied defensively.

Hermione looked at the mark on her neck and while it was no longer red, it did still appear a bit pink at the edges.

Hermione held up her hand, but paused to ask, "May I?"

Pansy glared for a moment, but then puffed, dropped her eyes and nodded.

Hermione touched the mark and Pansy sighed. Hermione ran her hand along the side of Pansy's neck, causing Pansy to lean into the touch and nearly purr with appreciation. As she moved her palm away, Pansy tensed a little, but Hermione didn't remove her hand completely. From lifting her palm the little bit, she was able to see that the area she made contact with, the mark was no longer pink. And from Pansy's reaction, she figured that she was able to sooth the irritation brought on by the unknown vow violation by touching the mark, so she brought up her other hand and slowly and softly rubbed both of her hands along the mark until she had touch every bit of it and no pink remained. Pansy was unaware that she was careening under Hermione's touch. Hermione slowly walked her back to one of the desks and sat her on top of the table.

Without moving her hands, she asked cautiously, "Pansy, what were you doing before you were zapped?"

Pansy just sighed sadly, "I was just reading."

"What were you reading?" pressed Hermione.

"The Witch's Spell" mumbled Pansy.

"Is that a bodice ripper?" inquired Hermione.

Pansy's face flushed and she just nodded her head a bit in reply.

"Did you touch yourself?" asked Hermione.

Pansy's head popped up, mouth opened in surprise. She looked like she was going to deny it, but then she paused and pursed her lips before sighing, "Maybe."

"You don't know?" questioned Hermione.

"No. I don't always notice the little caresses that I sometimes do while reading books like that. There have been times when I only notice when I need to stop reading," Pansy replied, turning a darker shade of red.

"How are you embarrassed about this? Haven't you performed oral sex on every one of your housemates in your year?" asked Hermione in awe.

Pansy nodded, eyes still averted. "But that's not talking about… playing with yourself," whispered Pansy.

Hermione couldn't stifle the laugh bubbling up. "Pansy, seriously! There's nothing wrong with masturbating. If you're having sex, it's best to know your own body and what it likes! It shouldn't be shameful!"

"What shouldn't be shameful?"

Hermione spun around to find Ginny and Seamus in the doorway of the classroom.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Ginny. "I wanted to ask you something, but it can wait, I suppose."

"Um, I think we're almost done here…," Hermione replied slowly. As she looked at Pansy, an idea struck her. "Actually, do you two need to be anywhere now or do you have a bit of time to spare?"

Ginny and Seamus looked at each other. Seamus shrugged, "I've got some time." Ginny just nodded.

"Great. Just give me a moment. I have to talk to Pansy about something quickly," she finished with a smile and whipped around back to Pansy to whisper in her ear. "You need to be punished for accosting me in the hallway. That's unacceptable behavior from a sub. Since you wanted to masturbate, that's what you'll do! With an audience! You don't have to do anything fancy. Just make it sure we can see the action."

Pansy looked mortified. She could talk a big game, but she wasn't sure she could exhibit herself like that. At least, not by herself.

Hermione stepped back and transfigured the table into a bed. It wasn't to Pansy's sleeping standards, but it was a lot more comfortable than the table. She pushed back and found pillows and a headboard. That might be helpful, she thought.

"Pansy is going to put on a show for us this afternoon. But if you stay, you will be confined to the room until the show is over and you will be subjected to a secrecy spell. If you don't like those conditions, you'll have to leave now," Hermione warned the other two.

"I'm in!" exclaimed Seamus.

Ginny looked a bit doubtful. "I don't understand what's going on with you Hermione, but if this sheds any light on it, I'm willing to stay."

"I'm not sure this show will enlighten you at all on that front. Are you staying anyway?" asked Hermione.

"Why not?" huffed Ginny.

Hermione locked to the door and casted her secrecy spell. She then transfigured three of the chairs into plushy, comfortable chairs and turned them to face the bed. She gestured for Pansy to begin.

Pansy took a few big breaths to steady her nerves and then slowly unbuttoned her shirt. She cupped her breasts in both her hands and ran her thumbs over the nipples until they perked up. She pulled the shirt off the rest of the way and unclasped her bra and discarded that as well. She could feel the wetness between her legs building up. Apparently she found exhibiting herself arousing, as well as mortifying. Maybe it was the mortification that was arousing? Something to ponder later.

She cupped her breasts again and gave them a couple of gentle squeezes and lightly pinched a nipple. Her right hand slowly slid down her stomach and slipped under the waistband of her skirt and into her knickers.

"Pansy, out in the open!" reminded Hermione.

"Yes Mistress" hummed Pansy quietly.

Ginny snapped her head in Hermione's direction. Hermione just smiled at Pansy, ignoring Ginny. She figured she'd deal with the questions later.

Pansy shimmied out of her skirt and knickers. She was left in her knee high socks and Mary Jane shoes. She settled her legs open and slightly bent for better access.

"Will I have to get the restraints for your legs?" asked Hermione.

Pansy was confused for only a moment before replying, "No Mistress," as she spread her legs as far open as comfortably possible.

It gave the three voyeurs an excellent view of her snatch. Seamus whistled under his breath, which earned him a smack from Ginny, Hermione noticed from the corner of her eye. Apparently, he was Ginny's current snogging partner.

Pansy started off by using one hand to pull her lower lips apart so her other hand could slip into her slit for some lubrication and then use her dampened finger to circle her clit. As she continued to stroke herself, Hermione was caught between watching her sub to know what she liked and watching the two lovebirds at her side. Pansy had barely even started masturbating before Ginny's hand found Seamus' thigh and travelled up to his crotch in a matter of seconds. Seamus didn't waste much time before he returned the favor. Less than five minutes in found Ginny on top of Seamus' lap with his hand down her trousers and her panting heavily as she ground her bum against his bulge. He seemed equally into it.

Hermione was getting two shows for one here! She was surprised that Pansy didn't get distracted from her own goal, but Hermione supposed if she was chasing her own orgasm, she would probably be able to block everything else out as well. Well, maybe not, but Pansy seemed pretty desperate about it earlier. And her show seemed to be really turning the couple on.

Speaking of Pansy, she appeared entirely too close to her goal. This was a punishment. Time for it to feel like one.

"Pansy, stop!"

Pansy's eyes popped open in confusion but one of her fingers was still stoking her clit while the rest of her fingers held one side of her labia taut and her other hand held the other side.

"I won't tell you again…"

Sighing in disappointment, Pansy removed her hands from her quim.

"Come and lick some ginger snatch," Hermione commanded.

Ginny started a bit at that command. She looked like she wasn't sure she wanted to be a part of this act, but didn't complain when Seamus pushed her up off his lap and started to tug her trousers down her legs. He had her stepping out of them by the time Pansy slinked her way over to them. He pulled Ginny back down onto his lap, spreading her legs outside of his and then opening his legs, pushing her legs even further. This allowed Pansy room to nestle in between both sets of legs.

"Wait!" Ginny practically shouted. "Pansy, back up for a moment."

Pansy didn't bother looking to Hermione for permission before following the command.

Ginny hopped off of Seamus' lap and spun around to pull him out of the chair. Her bum was right in front of Pansy's face. Ginny unbuckled Seamus' belt, unbuttoned his trousers and pushed them to the floor, bending over slightly to accomplish her task. Pansy took the opportunity to give one cheek a lick and nibble and the other a smack. Ginny jumped from surprise and spinning around, knocking Seamus back into the chair. He pulled her straight down onto his lap, making her fall, legs kicked out in different directions. With a shit-eating grin, Pansy didn't bother letting Ginny get situated before she surged forward, spreading the pair's legs and diving into Ginny's muff.

Ginny was only able to groan out "cheeky!" as Pansy licked the long strip up from her crack to her clit. Any reservation Ginny had earlier quickly disappeared as she wreathed under Pansy's oral ministrations. Ginny started to buck hard enough that Seamus had to divert his hands from her breasts down to her legs in the attempt to hold them still(ish).

Pansy didn't leave Seamus just to watch either. She was often generous… sexually anyways. She alternated between fingering Ginny while licking her clit, and stroking his cock or fondling his bollocks. Eventually, she decided to heat things up more and pushed Ginny up before pulling her back down right onto Seamus' upright cock. The couple moaned in tandem. Pansy then manipulated Ginny's legs up onto the seat of the chair and pushed Seamus into a lean back position so Ginny could ride him better. Pansy still contributed by stroking Ginny's clit and Seamus' bullocks. It wasn't long before Ginny was screaming her orgasm. Seamus was still pumping away, which Ginny seemed to be enjoying because she barely came down from her first orgasm before the next one hit. Seamus still didn't seem to be ready to blow, so Pansy wormed a finger behind his sack to find his pucker and push her finger against it. Surprisingly, she went up to the first knuckle easily as he yell, "Fuck yeah!" Several pumps later he blew his load as Ginny screamed out her third orgasm, drenching Pansy, Seamus' lap and the chair.

"Merlin, Weasellette, you're a squirter! What a hot shag! If you tire of the Irish bloke, come visit the Slytherin dorms after break. You'll have a lot of fun with any one of us," Pansy propositioned as she licked up the mess.

"Hmm, I don't know. Seamus has a propensity for explosions, including the orgasmic kind. Not sure that'll ever get old," replied Ginny.

"It's even better anally!" smirked Seamus.

Ginny just rolled her eyes. Neither Pansy nor Hermione could tell if Ginny had experienced that or not.

"Well, while this was fun, I have to do some things before dinner, so I should get going," stated Ginny as she cleaned herself and grabbed her trousers and knickers to put on.

"Yeah, I should probably go too. Thanks for inviting us to the show Hermione!" exclaimed Seamus. Hermione noticed that he wasn't wearing any pants under his trousers. She wondered if he always went commando. Not sure that was a thought she wanted bouncing around her head, but she saw his moderate size cock and bollocks today, so she couldn't complain about knowing he at least occasionally went without underclothing. In winter, no less!

She unlocked the door for them and relocked it after they left. She went over to the bed and leaned against the headboard and patted the spot next to her to call Pansy over.

Pansy sat tentatively on the bed, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"Pansy, come over here and cuddle for warmth, you have to be cold," suggested Hermione.

"No, I'm fine," replied Pansy.

Hermione scowled at her.

"Mistress." Pansy finished.

"It wasn't a request," commented Hermione.

Pansy rolled over to Hermione and laid next to her side. Hermione snaked an arm around her and pulled her a little closer, resting her hand on Pansy's back. She summoned the end of the blanket to wrap around the rest of Pansy. Pansy wouldn't admit this, but it felt nice and warm.

Hermione casted another spell, but Pansy didn't catch it and nothing seemed to happen so she ignored it for the time being.

"Pansy, bring both of your hands up so I can see them or at least feel them. You're not allowed to masturbate again until I tell you."

While Pansy hadn't planned on doing that, she was upset that the option was taken from her. But she did as her Mistress asked and moved her hands to touch Hermione's side.

Hermione asked her about her class schedule for the week and if she needed time to study or any other responsibilities she needed to work around. Then Hermione told Pansy that she would not be able to wear any knickers or bras for the week, starting now. Exceptions might be made for special occasions but Hermione would pick out for her undergarments then. During this whole conversation, Pansy noticed her clit was getting warmer and warmer by the minute (maybe even second?). And it was itchy. Not the warm and itchy feeling when you're thinking sexy thoughts. At first that's how it started out, so she thought nothing of it. But now it was much warmer than anything she experienced before, so much so that at this point she would actually call it hot. She no longer could conceal she was rubbing her thighs together in an attempt to squash the heat and relieve the itch.

"Is something the matter Pansy?" questioned Hermione.

For a second, she had almost fooled Pansy with her innocent sounding question, but now Pansy was sure she did it somehow.

"Please Mistress, my quim is hot and itchy, and it only seems to get warmer," whined Pansy.

"What am I supposed to do my pet?" inquired Hermione wickedly.

"I don't know Mistress. Don't you have a counterspell?" demanded Pansy.

Within a second, Pansy could see her misstep. She played right into Hermione's trap.

"You think I did this? Why would I do that?" asked Hermione with a glint in her eye, challenging Pansy to contradict her.

"I'm sorry Mistress. I don't know if you did cause it. If you did, it was probably to teach me a lesson or to punish me for earlier," replied Pansy chastely. While she was often brash and impulsive, she wasn't stupid. She knew when she had to act cowed. But she honestly wasn't that far from it. She also knew she had a tendency to be spoiled and cross boundaries. She realized that these experiences with Hermione could be useful lessons and she wanted learn from them, so she tried to feel the genuine humility that Hermione seemed to want to see.

"Was the punishment earlier not enough for you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know Mistress. You're boss. If you feel I should be punished more, I trust your judgment," answered Pansy.

"While that's true, you should know what to expect for punishments. I do want to be fair and just, after all. Your punishment was served fully earlier. I will tell you in the future if your punishment is to be carried out in stages. The heat is a lesson, of sorts. It's a lesson to trust me, even if it doesn't make sense to you. I have no desire to hurt you just for the sake of hurting you. I'm not a sadist. I have a plan. You just need to listen and trust. Understood?" demanded Hermione.

"Yes, Mistress," whispered Pansy.

"Good. Now be a nice little slag and throw off the blanket, lay on your back, knees to chest. Hook your arms behind your knees and open your legs wide for me. Do not touch your breasts or quim without permission," commanded Hermione as she slid off the bed.

Pansy did as she was told with a little whine. Her clit felt on fire now.

Hermione came back with a two-pronged apparatus. Both prongs looked the size of fat, long fingers attached to a handle. Each prong had a curve, but they fell at different sections causing the curved tips to be different lengths.

Hermione casted a lubrication spell on both the apparatus and on Pansy and then slid one "finger" into each hole. This was a new feeling for Pansy. Neither prong was big, but she had never had something in both holes at the same time. It was an odd, but pleasant feeling. Hermione pushed and pulled the tool, fucking Pansy with it. It took some of her attention away from her heated clit, but not enough.

"Mistress please! My clit feels like it's on fire! Please!" begged Pansy.

"Patience Pansy! Trust me," commanded Hermione as she continued to saw the tool back and forth, building friction.

Pansy tried to focus on the prongs doing wonderful things. At least, she was pretty sure she would think it was wonderful if her clit wasn't burning a hole clean through her! She squeezed her eyes shut as she panted trying to keep from whimpering when she felt Hermione's weight on the back of her thighs. And just as she was about to open her eyes to see what was happening, she felt something rub across her clit. It felt like a thumb and thankfully it was still there and oh, my, fucking MERLIN! THAT FEELS SO BLOODY FANTASTIC!

As Pansy came down from one of the most intense orgasms she ever felt, she realized her clit throbbed, but it was no longer hot and the tool Hermione was using was still sawing away inside of her.

She pried open her eyes and saw Hermione sitting on one of the chairs by the edge of the bed.

"Mistress," her voice croaked. Apparently she screamed her orgasm. She hadn't been aware.

"Yes pet."

"Mistress, could you please remove this… apparatus?" inquired Pansy. It was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Hermione swished her wand and the thing stopped moving. "Feel free to remove it at your leisure."

Pansy pulled it out and laid exhausted on the bed.

"Pet, you have to get dressed and take me to your dorms. I need to collect your knickers now," Hermione remarked as she pocketed the knickers and bra in the room.

On the walk back to her dorm, Pansy kept fiddling with her clothes. She never felt so naked while clothed before. While she was rather confident in her body, she wasn't sure how she was going to go to classes tomorrow and make it through the day without melting from mortification!

In Pansy's room, Hermione collected every piece of intimate wear from her, shrunk them and put them in a little beaded bag. Pansy was more than a bit distraught upon seeing the last pile disappear into the bag, but very little concern showed on her face. However, enough of a glimpse of something must have shown because Hermione warned her not to think about borrowing from someone else or any other cheats as she promised to check and would deliver a most severe punishment if Pansy did not obey.

Before heading down to dinner, Hermione allowed her to don a heavy knitted sweater that would undoubtedly hide the lack of undergarment on top. And her skirt easily touched her knees, so Pansy was unconcerned about accidentally flashing anyone. Trapped in her thoughts on the way to the Great Hall, it occurred to Pansy that she would be wearing her heavy robes to classes which would be more than adequate for hiding her missing key garments and that gave her a great deal of solace. She further thought that she could probably get away with going starkers under the robes, but she would keep that thought to herself as she had no desire to experience that particular sensation. Thank you very much!

Right before they reached the main hallway to the Great Hall, Hermione pushed Pansy into an alcove and quietly stated, "Before I let you go for the evening, I wanted to outline your morning assignment for the week…"

~~**HGPP**~~

Neville found Hermione at the table during dinner and was pleased that a seat was available next to her. She smiled brightly at him as he sat.

"Hermione, I have some bad news. I won't be able to meet after dinner like we planned. There was a mishap in one of the greenhouses and I promised Professor Sprout that I would clean it up so she would finish prepping for tomorrow's classes," Neville finished with a frown.

"Oh! I'm sad to hear that Neville, but that was nice of you to volunteer. Is there a lot to do?" asked Hermione.

"Sadly, I think so. I estimate it'll take several hours," Neville replied, moaning slightly.

"Would you like some help? I can't give you the whole evening, but I can certainly lend a hand for an hour or two, if that'll be of any help…" replied Hermione.

"Yes! Any help would be lovely. Thank you Hermione!" answered Neville brightly.

"My pleasure Neville," replied Hermione with a smile.

Both tucked in to their meals. After Hermione went back to her room to change clothes and met Neville down at Greenhouse 2 to assist him in the cleanup.

~~**HGPP**~~

Two and a half hours later, Hermione was trudging up to the castle after helping Neville as much as she could. Her mind was on taking a quick bath and the list of things she planned on accomplishing before bed when she literally walked into someone.

Stabilizing herself on said person as she looked up, she exclaimed, "So sorry Zabini! Didn't see you there."

"That would be apparent Granger. Merlin, why do you smell like Thestral dung?" asked Zabini as he stepped back a couple of steps to allow some much needed breathing room.

"Sorry," Hermione grimaced. "I was elbows deep in fertilizer that I strongly believe was mostly Thestral dung up until quarter an hour ago. Scourify only seems to take the top layer of stench off. I'm on my way to the bath to get the rest of it off now."

"Oh! I might be willing to put up with stench for the chance to join you. What say you Granger?" Zabini smirked as he gave her his best bedroom eyes.

Hermione wasn't having it though. "Why would you be interested in that? Don't you have a bunch of chits waiting for any kind of attention from you? Why not seek out one of them? I can guarantee any of them would smell much better and they'd be more enthusiastic at the _opportunity_ to bag the giant heartthrob that is… you," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"You mock, but I've been told I'm quite good," pressed Zabini, mostly seriously.

"I'm sure. But that doesn't answer my question. Why are you bothering to flirt with me?" asked Hermione as she started walking again. She really wanted to wash this stink off of her. If that meant Zabini would accompany her part of the way, so be it. But she refused to stand in this filth any longer than necessary!

Zabini quickly caught up to her, but gave her plenty of space. She suspected that it was all due to her current aroma. He had a bit of a reputation of being more "hands-on" with his attempts of persuasions. Not that she heard of him crossing any lines, but she was less confident in her ability to rebut physical advances when she's horny and physically tired like she was right now.

All morning she had thought of situations to put Pansy through and that made her more aroused than she was used to lately. And then her evening spent in the greenhouse with Neville talking about the different things they were interested in exploring to see how much of an overlay they had. And that boy…No. Man! Well, he was fit! Just watching his muscles while he worked made her a bit weak in the knees. And she liked Neville. She doesn't fancy him, though. At least, not yet. He seemed to feel the same way. So they decided to see how "things went." Hermione had to clarify though, so that means if an opportunity presented itself to both of their liking, they would explore it. If not, then they wouldn't have to worry about making their friendship awkward. But the talk and watching him most definitely affected her. And now Zabini's flirting. She's never been so happy to smell like dung. It made her feel decidedly unsexy… actually, disgusting… and that alone was currently keeping her from doing something she would likely regret three seconds after it happened.

Zabini finally spoke, bringing her out of her thoughts, "To be candid, as I think you'd likely appreciate it more, I thought you were entirely too proper to consider until the party. Then you showed this surprising side and I'm genuinely interested. I'm not interested in a relationship beyond sexual experimentation, but I think we could have several pleasurable rendezvous'. With me, you could try a variety of new experiences and you would afford me someone new who has indicated interest in variety and may even teach me a new trick or two that you found in an obscure book. I think there's mutual benefit to be had."

Hermione cocked her head to the side to think about it before looking at him a bit skeptically and saying, "That might be the case, but what makes you think I'll take your word for it? We don't know each other personally. Why would I want to know you intimately?"

"Your personal knowledge of Pansy was horrific and now you know her intimately, so that argument doesn't hold well," replied Zabini.

"Except that she's my submissive. I hold the reigns in that relationship. While she holds some power, but it's really only to say no to whatever she's uncomfortable with. I'm leading the whole thing. Are you suggesting you'd do the same?" replied Hermione.

"No…" replied Zabini. "I would not be willing to be a submissive. We could be equals though. While I wouldn't be opposed to helping you explore your submissive side, if you ever wished, I wasn't fantasizing that type of relationship. I could draw up a list of things I have experience in that I'd be willing to share with you, if you're at all interested. Otherwise, why would I waste my time?"

They were nearing the dorms, so Hermione wanted to wrap it up.

"I'm not convinced, but that wouldn't have happened now anyways. I don't want to have a sexual relationship with someone I will regret after each encounter. And since you alluded to the potential of several encounters between us, I propose this: I will contemplate a sexual relationship with you, no promises mind, if you do two things for me," replied Hermione.

"This sounds lopsided to me already, but I'm listening," replied Zabini.

"First, I would like to spend some time with you to get to know you. If we discover we can't stand each other, it's probably a no-go, but there will be no hurt feelings. If we get along fairly decently, then we can talk particulars," proposed Hermione.

"Sounds reasonable," commented Zabini.

"The other is more of a favor, although I don't think it will cause you any inconvenience and you may rather enjoy it…" lead Hermione.

Blaise just cocked his eyebrow.

"How good are you with breaking off foreplay right before orgasm?" asked Hermione.


	2. Monday

Daphne Greengrass stirred a bit with the rustling of her blankets and the dip of her mattress, but she didn't fully wake up until she felt soft hands on her inner thighs, parting them and then a long, wet stroke along her slit. This wasn't an unusual occurrence in their room, but unsolicited was unexpected. And unexpected was suspicious. Or it would be, if she hadn't been woken up in one of the best ways possible. And it's a Monday morning at that! She could use all the good feelings it was generating.

The soft hands pushed her thighs open more and up a bit and the tongue became a mouth that clamped over her whole vulva and the tongue speared her core, insistent in its intent. The tongue then wormed its way up her crease, zigzagging, and then circled around her clit for a couple of rotations. The soft hands moved to play with her lower lips, tugging and manipulating them in the best way. She moaned in appreciation.

A finger, then another entered her canal, twisting and wiggling. The tongue stopped circling her clit to lick it directly and pull it into the waiting lips to be sucked on fervently. Her own hands flew down to push the head between her legs further down onto her pelvis while it rose off the bed to meet the face sucking at it. She heard a disgruntled murmur so she acquiesced and released the pressure she had applied to the head, leaving her hands in the girl's hair.

"You always were a greedy bitch getting oral!" mumbled the giver annoyingly.

Ah! It was Pansy then.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Daphne, nearly squealing the last word as Pansy again twisted her fingers inside Daphne in the most delicious way.

"You're less of a right stroppy cow on Mondays if you orgasm the night or morning before. And I'm determined to have a good week before hols," Pansy lied. Only by half though. Daphne was the easy choice for Hermione's morning assignment. The girl hated morning and Mondays were worse. If she had to give anyone oral on Monday morning, it was truly in Pansy's best interest for that person to be Daphne. Pansy had earned her title of being a diva, but Daphne easily bypassed her on Mondays, she thought as she went back to teasing Daphne's bud with the tip of her tongue. Daphne's good mood would decline quickly if she continued to slack on her oral ministrations.

"Oh, well isn't that magnanimous of you…" groaned Daphne as her legs start to twitch.

Oh, we're nearly there, thought Pansy. She twisted her fingers again so she could hook them to rub against the front wall of her vagina, earning her more pronounced twitches. Daphne really enjoyed consistency. It was good to start off with variety to warm her up, but once the twitching started, it was best to stick to the same formula and hope you had enough stamina to get her over the finish line. Daphne knew this too and held Pansy's head firmly were it was. But since her twitches were almost jerks, Pansy knew stamina would not be an issue today. In less than a minute, Daphne's whole body tensed, bowing further off the bed onto Pansy's tongue, requiring her to push up her fingers more so she didn't lose contact with Daphne's g-spot.

"Merrrrrrrrrrrlinnnnnnnnnnnn," Daphne finally moaned out as she let her middle drop back down on the bed.

Pansy pulled her face away after a few tickles with her tongue and withdrew her fingers. She loved to tickle the girl post-orgasm because she disliked it so, but there was only so much sass Daphne could tolerate. And in the mornings, it required a fresh orgasm to get away with any! So she stopped her tickles and crawled up the girl's body to kiss her deeply. Daphne had morning breathe, but Pansy had quim juice all over her face and mouth, so she barely noticed.

"Time to get up and face the day!" singsonged Pansy cheekily as she lightly slapped Daphne's mons pubis. She slid out of Daphne's bed to find Tracey and Millie staring at her. She just shrugged and walked off towards the loo.

~~*HGPP*~~

By the time third period ended, Pansy was fairly buzzing with joy for having picked Daphne for her morning assignment. Giving her an orgasm buttered her up much more than it did in the past and she reciprocated with many small, but sweet gestures all morning. She gave Pansy the last of her favorite pastry at breakfast when Pansy missed the chance to grab any. She helped her with a few homework questions and lent Pansy her spare quill when hers broke without Pansy having to ask.

It reminded her of when they were close, but last year ruined that closeness. Granted, they were still friends – civil and even occasionally pleasant towards each other. But the darkness from last year left many edgy. Even those in Slytherin. Maybe especially those in Slytherin. Cruelty gets old fast for most people. Slytherins were no different, except that they had to _appear_ to be different. They had to look like they relished the cruelty. Since most Slytherins are schooled on appropriate appearances from an early age, this wasn't a hard task for many. But the atmosphere was incredibly oppressive and with so much continual acting, it created trust issues in the snake pit. Finding out their head of house had been a spy really didn't help the matter. Everyone who returned appears to be remorseful for any family members that were on the wrong side of the war, but no one seems to know who's being genuine. Not that it really matters, since alliances with the "right people" are still important. So everyone still smiles at those people whether they think they're genuine or not.

Pansy was so immersed in her rumination that she passed her normal turnoff for the dorms and didn't realize it until she was halfway down an abandoned corridor. She was about to turn around to go back when she was manhandled into an alcove behind a suit of armor. Her assailant pushed her face first against the wall and yanked up the back of her robes and skirt, exposing her bare bum. She gasped out an unarticulated disgruntle objection. It was dark enough in the alcove to have no idea who this was.

Just as she was preparing to push back against her attacker to give herself a chance, they pressed them self against Pansy and leaned forward putting their mouth next to her ear. The figure was lean, strong, tall with no hit of breasts, so she could assume it was likely male.

He grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her arms above her head where her wrists suddenly found themselves stuck to the wall, as he whispered gravelly, "Do you consent Tulip?"

Tulip! Obviously a Slytherin in her year or below then.

The first couple of years at Hogwarts, a few of the upperclassmen thought it was cute to call her Tulip. Thankfully, they had the mercy to only use that embarrassing nickname in their common room so only a few knew about it. It died down by third year and by that time she had enough power to wreak havoc on any first years that heard it and thought they could get away with it. They figured out their mistake quickly. However, it stayed in the collective memory of a few people and it still surfaced occasionally. Like now, for instance!

Despite the use of this particular name narrowing the prospective pool, there were enough people of similar height and build in that group that there was still at least a quarter left. And her nose was practically pressed against the slightly damp, and quite cold, stone wall, making scent basically useless.

But because she knew this group of potential attackers quite well, she relaxed. Almost immediately after she realized that even if she consented, her Mistress's vow would likely stop it anyways. She rubbed her bare arse against the robe behind her (apparently he did a sticking charm to her clothing as well), before purring, "It's your funeral…"

His laugh was low and grumbly, still not giving her any clue to who he was. "That's what you think…"

Definitely Slytherin. Cocky fuck! He's in for a surprise, she smiled. But then faltered. I hope this doesn't sting me too, she thought.

He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back against his hardened groin. His still completely clothed groin! Huh, didn't expect that, she mused. He snaked one hand around to fondle a tit as the other started to caress her labia, checking for moisture, which there was plenty of.

And… no sting! There was no resistance of any kind. Color me surprised, thought Pansy. She gasped as he pushed two fingers into her. She was wet, but not that wet, and she wasn't expecting it. The hand tweaking her nipple trailed down the front of her body to land on her clit. Mercifully, he dipped a finger into her juices before stroking her clit expertly. Before long she was panting and humping between his two hands. Thrusting herself further onto his fingers, which at some point he added a third, causing her to leak even more juices. She alternated between that and pushing her clit further onto the finger strumming away at it.

She would have wondered how this was even possible with the vow she took, and truthfully, it was skirting around the edge of her brain, but this mystery man was making her feel all sorts of tingly good that she refused to waste energy on figuring it out now. The not-stranger must have liked her humping his various fingers because he thrusted his groin against her bum and settled his hardened cock along the crack of her cheeks. He rocked with her as she continued to gyrate. He nibbled on her ear and then neck, drawing her closer to the finish line. Just as she felt she reached the edge of the cliff, he pulled away.

He pulled everything away! No crotch, torso, mouth or hands. She made a whiney noise.

He just laughed and whispered in her ear, "Tulip, Mistress said you need to practice patience." And before she could respond, she heard his footsteps walking away. Along with being annoyed, she quickly started to worry as she was still stuck to the wall with her bare arse facing the corridor. Right about the time she started to legitimately panic, she wrists unstuck and her robe and skirt floated down to cover her again.

She quickly walked down the corridor in the hopes of catching a glance of who diddled her moments ago, but as she round the corner, she didn't see anyone. Giving the search up as lost, she hurried down to the dorms before lunch. Her day instantly became more frustrating. She was all hot and bother and had no chance of release until after dinner (and probably well after dinner). To top it all off, it wasn't even lunch yet! Morgana, her life sucks right now!

~~*HGPP*~~

Pansy struggled through lunch, her afternoon classes and dinner. She was incredibly distracted because she was still aroused from the attack in the corridor HOURS ago and she hadn't any better clue who it was that teased her so mercilessly! Well, she was certain that Hermione sanctioned it because of what the bloke said and her spell work had held true every other time, so it seems unlikely Hermione was unaware of the tease. Pansy was also sure she could take Draco off the list of suspects. He rarely talked to anyone anymore, preferring to complete his penance in silence. She doubted that Hermione would have been able to corner him long enough to request the favor or that he would have agreed to it had she managed to talked to him. That left five or six Slytherin men that were of a similar height and build and none were acting any different than normal. It was frustrating!

Thankfully, she was on her way to meet Hermione now for whatever evening activities the brunette has planned for her so at least there was a chance for her reaching orgasm before the night was done. Hermione hadn't denied her outright so far. Hopefully that wouldn't change. That thought worried Pansy a bit more than she would have liked. Technically, she could always opt out of their arrangement. It even was stated in their vows. But she didn't feel like she would be able to ever live that down and that bothered her greatly. Better to finish it than the alternative, she thought.

She arrived in the hallway outside the new Come-and-go room a moment later to find no one there. She technically knew how the room worked, but she wasn't sure if Hermione was inside already and how to get the door to appear to let herself in or if she arrived early and was supposed to wait for her mistress. She opted to just wait in the middle of the corridor for a few minutes to see if Hermione showed. After what felt like an eternity, but turned out to be five minutes according to her tempus charm, she started to pace. Another couple of minutes passed before the door appeared and Hermione stuck her head out.

"I'm sorry Pansy, I thought I told you to come in when you arrived," stated Hermione.

Pansy's anxiety settled down at her tone. It appeared as if she wasn't upset by Pansy's mistake.

"I don't think you said that, but I don't know how to do that exactly even if you had," replied Pansy.

"Oh, well, we'll go over that in a minute. Come on in. We only have a few minutes to finish up before people are due to arrive," Hermione chatted excitedly.

Once Pansy was in the room, Hermione had her remove her robe and then had her take of her jumper and blouse so that she could add her sheerest bra with her jumper back over it. All the while, Hermione explained (in great detail) how to enter the room when meeting someone who's already inside.

Once Pansy was finished pulling the jumper over her head and into place, Hermione started to transfigure almost everything she wore. Her skirt shrunk to an obscene length. Pansy's whole hand would touch skin if she let either fall to her side. Her jumper also shrunk to hug her body tightly. Her midriff showed ever so slightly. It changed from black to a dark blood red color while the binding around her neck, cuffs and bottom all turned a dark shade of gold. The most elegant version of the Gryffindor colors you could fine, but still bloody Gryffindor colors none-the-less. Pansy wrinkled her nose at that. The v-neck then elongated, creating a deep plunge neckline so low that skin below her now visible bra was showing. As she was gaping at her outrageous outfit, her bra's color also changed to match the gold of the jumper. Pansy slapped her mouth shut in an attempt to keep her opinion of this outfit to herself.

"Aw, Pansy, what? No sass this evening?" asked Hermione all faux innocent.

With a quick grimace before she unlocked her lips, "No. Not yet Mistress," replied Pansy as meekly as she was able. Which wasn't all that meek, she was wholly aware, but she was trying her best to ensure her orgasm later by not getting into trouble too early or too deeply.

"You're learning quicker than I anticipated. That's good," stated Hermione. Then a glint that Pansy started to recognize as Granger's wickedness flashed as she swiped a finger through Pansy's wet slit. "I see my surprise for you earlier today has made you more than ready for tonight!" she snickered as she shoved her wet fingers into Pansy's mouth that fell open at that last sentence. Of course she knew Hermione had something to do about it, but for some reason, she didn't think Hermione would own it so early in the evening. But honestly, she was getting to the point she really shouldn't form expectations of this woman anymore because she was continuously surprising Pansy. So Pansy just sucked on the fingers in her mouth like the good submissive she had to play in order to get off tonight.

Hermione smiled at her sweetly and let her to the corner of the room where she laced Pansy's arms behind her back with a thick gold ribbon. The ribbon started at her wrists and braided up her forearms bringing her elbows as close as possible behind her back without causing pain. It wasn't exactly comfortable either though. Then the excess of the ribbons were tied to a ring in the corner. With her arms bound behind her back like they were, she had no choice but to stick her breasts out as far as possible. She had to admit, they looked rather impressive from her view point.

Hermione then kneeled down in front of her holding a golden rod with loops on either end. She proceeded to push Pansy's feet far apart before putting the bar in between and strapping the loops around each ankle. Now, not only was Pansy's feet spread uncomfortably apart, she couldn't close them to save her life!

Just as Pansy made up her mind to complain about this particular set-up, Hermione presented her with what looked like a golden apple, accompanied with an "Open!" and a bright smile. Pansy scowled for a moment before doing what she was told, but eventually she did open her mouth and the apple was shoved in.

"Now, don't let it drop!" commanded Hermione.

Pansy could only draw her eyebrows together in distain as a reply.

"Since you can't talk right now and therefore can't use the color system we've been using, I'm going to put this small horn in your hand. If you need things to stop, just squeeze it to let me know. Understand?" Hermione asked.

Since Pansy couldn't speak, she bit into the fake apple as best as she could before nodding her head minutely. She wondered if it was enough though when Hermione said, "Good!" and slid the horn into her hands.

Hermione paused for a moment before drawing a thin golden ribbon from her pocket.

"I almost forgot! One last touch," she muttered as she looped the ribbon around Pansy's neck and tied a quick bow. She then turned and finished putting out some drinks.

Only a couple of minutes passed before the room started to get crowded with Gryffindors. Hermione greeted everyone and let them know that they should feel free to greet and touch Pansy but they needed to be nice to the guest of honor. "Being nice" apparently included grabbing, groping, fondling and fingering. It could have been worse. No one was overly rough with her. But it could have been better. Like someone could have touched her long enough to actually get her off, but no such luck. Just another major tease for the day.

After a half hour or so, Pansy felt like she was in a nightmare. Her feet were situated too far apart for her to get comfortable so her hips kept feeling cramped and shifting them only worked for a few minutes at a time. Plus the ribbons from her arms attached to the wall, inhibiting how far she could move. And the arm binding changed her alignment so much that her back was starting to ache. She truly wasn't sure how much more she would be able to take of having to stand in this position. She was uncomfortable enough that had she been alone or able to hide it, she probably would be crying now.

Hermione looked over at her at that moment and with a wave of her wand, the bar fell loose off Pansy's ankles and the ribbons binding her arms loosened and slid down, pooling around her clasped hands. The couple of people around her moved back and allowed her some room to readjust herself.

She found the apple was still in her mouth and the ribbon around her neck, so she assumed they were to stay. Hermione beckoned her over and she went. Once she was in front of Hermione, Pansy realized her skirt was even shorter than when the party started. It now barely covered her quim and she was pretty sure that the lower portion of her bottom was on display. Hermione turned Pansy around and then pulled her down onto her lap. She spread Pansy's legs and started to caress her inner thighs.

"You have to keep the apple in your mouth and hands to your sides or you won't be to cum tonight. Do you understand?" Hermione whispered in her ear.

Pansy bit into the apple again so she could nod her confirmation.

Hermione slipped a digit into Pansy's slit, dragging it up to her clit and rubbing it aggressively. Normally that would be a turnoff for Pansy, but she had been so worked up for most of the day and teased horribly for the last half hour that it felt magnificent to her. She tried to show her pleasure by whimpering and groaning around the apple and when all else failed, she panted through her noise. She momentarily thought about how unladylike she sounded, but nothing about this situation was ladylike. If her mother could see her now, she would disown her for the harlot she was acting like. But truthfully, she couldn't find it in her heart to be ashamed of herself. Maybe in the morning light she would feel it, but now… now, she was humping her sex into Hermione's hand trying to put even more friction on her bud. She didn't care if she looked like a slag chasing an orgasm because she WAS chasing her orgasm and she was almost there. If she did what Hermione asked of her, she could have it too!

Her orgasm hit her like the Hogwarts Express going full speed. She shoved her hands so far into the chair underneath Hermione so she couldn't move them that she wouldn't have been surprised if there were holes later. She cranked her head backwards, narrowly missing Hermione's head in the process, so that she could moan wantonly through her ecstasy and still not drop the apple from her mouth.

As she was coming down from her high, Hermione continued to strum away at Pansy's clit, but in a more leisurely tempo and pressure. It was still enough to make Pansy bounce around to try to relieve the attention from her oversensitive bud. Hermione quietly snickered as she tortured her submissive with a few more strokes.

"You behaved beautifully Pansy. You can remove the apple, but I want you to hang on to it for now," Hermione told her.

As Pansy removed the apple from her mouth, Hermione closed her legs and shifted her so Pansy was sitting across her legs perpendicularly. She grabbed Pansy's hands and settled them, along with the apple, on Pansy's lap. Finally she grabbed Pansy's chin lightly and turned her face towards herself so they could have a chat.

Pansy had noticed almost everyone was looking at them. Not at all surprising with the wanton show she just put on. But there seemed to be enough space between her and her mistress and everyone else that they had a bit of privacy, despite all eyes being on them.

"Pansy, you have an assignment for the rest of the party. You are to collect cum from half of the people here on your skin before the end of the evening. If you complete it, you'll get a reward at the end," promised Hermione.

"There's like twenty people here! I have to have sex with ten people tonight?!" whispered Pansy incredulously.

Hermione smiled at her sweetly. "No. Actually, I don't want you to have intercourse with any of them."

Pansy stared at her, confused.

"You will have to be creative because the cum you collect cannot have your saliva or cum mixed with it. But besides that, you're free to do whatever you want to collect it. Use other people, if you can. Use your hands, your mouth on other parts, whatever else that will get them to cum for you," explained Hermione.

Pansy looked dubious, but also thoughtful.

"There's one more aspect you should know about…" started Hermione.

Shite! Pansy wasn't sure she liked the sound of more stipulations.

"Actually, two." Pansy audibly groaned.

"First stipulation is you have to request a non-sexual favor from each person you give a sexual favor to and they have to agree to it before the sexual favor happens. If they cum they will be held to the agreement. You could say they will be bound. If they don't cum, they are not. The second is you'll need to make sure the cum from each person has their own spots on your skin. I can explain in greater detail later, but it is important now to know that if you have two on the same spot, the second sample will be discount," warned Hermione.

"Ok…" Pansy drawled. She was thinking about the details laid before her and what she needed to find out to make things clearer.

"Can the 'samples' have other people's saliva or cum on it or does that negate the agreement as well?" asked Pansy.

"Saliva is fine, but mixed cum is complicated. If there's trace fluids from someone else, that is aslo fine. But more than a trace could negate the agreement for both. So if you help two people have better sex, assuming male and female, you want the bloke to cum outside of her for his sample and then you can collect from her. Both will have a trace of each other, but they won't be mixed," answered Hermione.

"OK. I think I understand," replied Pansy.

With that, Hermione took the apple from Pansy's hands, stood her up and then addressed the party. She let the Gryffindors at the party know that Pansy was available to play sexually for the rest of the evening. She warned them that Pansy had to agree to any game before it proceeded and she may have her own requests.

Some of the party-goers were eager to see what they could do to her while others were uninterested or waiting to see what tone was being set before they decided if they wanted to join in or not.

Of the eager group, the first to approach her was a group of three blokes from the seventh years. She didn't really know any of them beyond their faces, but she could tell they were hoping to put her in her place. Despite the fun she was having with Hermione, she wasn't overly submissive in nature so they were likely to be disappointed if they expected her to roll over willingly.

Their requests were slightly less deviant than she had assumed. They did have hopes of fucking her together, but easily settled on different options. One was content to spank her and stroke himself against her reddened cheeks to completion. Another was ecstatic that she would allow him to rub his cock between her breasts. The third was hell-bent on smacking her face with his sausage. She finally relented to allowing him to do it, but just once and she would jerk him off until completion after. But because none of these scenarios were her idea of a great time, she wouldn't agree to their requests until they promised to volunteer to tutor some Slytherins in the courses they excelled in for a set amount of time. Thus, she was on her way to collecting her first three samples while scoring some house unity to the benefit of her house.

While she most definitely did not enjoy being smacked in the face by a cock, she could think of at least three things off the top of her head that were far worse experiences. He seemed to really enjoy it if the speed at which he came was any indicator. But maybe any hand touching his willy other than his own was the real turn on. His "sample" landed on the side of her neck.

The titty-fucker straddled her abdomen and was pumping away between her squished together breasts while the spanker slapped at the sides of her ass while he was sliding his cock along the crack of her bottom. His hits were harder than Hermione's, but they were causing lovely vibrations that reached her clit. Plus, her arse was warming up nicely.

She was surprised to find that she was rather enjoying the sliding cock between her breasts. It wasn't turning her on per se, but he was holding her breasts gently enough and occasionally tweaking her nipples creating exquisite shocks through her body. Both came within a couple strokes of the other. One on the left tit, the other on her right cheek. She rubbed all three samples in a little before wiping them off of her.

Pansy's skirt, if you could call it that now, was the only piece of clothing she was still wearing. The skirt had shrunken even further, without getting tighter around her waist. It now was a glorified wide belt with short pleated material around the bottom edge that used to make up the majority of the skirt. It was so short that it didn't get in the way of her earlier spanking at all. Pansy picked up her bra and donned that, forgoing the jumper entirely.

Parvati Patil was the next to approach her. She wanted Pansy to lick her pussy and was disappointed when Pansy told her she couldn't do that. Pansy instead offered to instruct another girl if she could find someone. A minute later found Pansy pulling Parvati's legs apart and instructing a sweet looking blonde on how to make the black haired beauty twitch and moan. Before long, she flipped the sweet girl around and had her straddling Parvati's face.

"It's the best way to learn, really. Do what you think you'd like and see if she enjoys it," cooed Pansy into Parvati's ear.

Soon Parvati was a couple of fingers deep into the blonde's folds and trying to find her clit to drive her wild the same way the girl was driving her crazy. Pansy reached in and found it for her.

"Fuck, Parvati. Yesssss!" cried the girl.

"Lick her there Parvati, she'll love it!" smirked Pansy.

Parvati tentatively swiped her tongue where Pansy's finger was just a moment ago and the girl cooed. Pansy moved down to assist the girl's attempt at pushing Parvati over the end. She pulled the girl's fingers out of Parvati's snatch and inserted her own, changing the angle to just the right angle.

Parvati moaned into the crotch of the girl above her as she felt Pansy rubbing her front wall. A few moments later she was screaming as her orgasm overtook her and she gushed onto Pansy's hand. Pansy wiped the fluid on her thigh before moving to help the blonde finish up.

Parvati basically gave up trying to please the girl after being pleasured herself, so Pansy went to work on the girl full force, but kept Parvati trapped under the girl as a lesson. It took a couple of minutes before she got the blonde to cum, but she was all flushed, breathy and so very thankful when it finally happened. It made Pansy wonder if the girl ever orgasmed before. Either way, she was halfway through her assignment and she had two more favors that would work out to the benefit of her housemates.

Another set of girls came up to her then and asked if she should show them how to use some toys on each other. She readily agreed after they agreed to her request to invite a few Slytherins to lunch on the next Hogsmeade visit.

Pansy quickly found a couple of phallic shaped toys and introduced them to her two new students. She showed them how the toys could be transfigured to different sizes and the spell she knew to make them vibrate. As the two were playing with the toys to see what they liked best, Pansy told them they could join the two toys together to make one long toy with two heads so they could screw each other using the same toy. They enjoyed that idea and wanted a demonstration. Pansy spelled the toys together and then positioned the girls on their knees, bums inches apart and slid the toy into one before lining up the other girl and pulling her hips back onto the toy.

After a few minutes of the girls playing around with the double headed dong, she told them the toys could be separated and reattached in a different configuration so that one of them could be worked on by both toys. She stole that idea from Hermione's toy from the previous night. The brunette with straight hair seemed intrigued so Pansy separated the toys, swung the girl around and started to stretch her anally. The girl moaned loudly at Pansy's ministrations. She was getting so worked up she decided to distract herself by licking and fucking her friend with the toy still in her pussy. Both girls were moaning and drawing a lot of attention to themselves.

Pansy slapped the one she was working on the arse. "I need the other toy!"

"Jeanine, I have to take this toy. Sorry love!" the brunette stated as she handed the toy back to. She then dived into Jeanine's muff and slurped and pumped away at her quim to Jeanine's pleasure.

Pansy joined the two toys and inserted them into the brunette's quim and bum. The girl stopped pleasuring Jeanine and just breathed, "Fuuuaaaahhhh!" as Pansy continued to push the toys into her holes. After she bottomed out, she started to fuck the girl with the joined toys. Jeanine just slithered down her friend's body and was holding her as Pansy worked her doubled-penetration dildo magic on the girl. It wasn't long before the girl was incoherently squealing her orgasm and squirting juices onto her friend below her.

"Pipper, you'll have to try that on me later!" said Jeanine as her friend nodded mutely at her, having lost her ability to speak after that whopper of an orgasm. She shuddered hard when Pansy pulled the toys out of her, collapsing on top of Jeanine.

Pansy kindly rolled Pipper off of her friend and then shoved one of the dildos into Jeanine. The girl was stunned because she wasn't expecting that turn of events, but the toy easily slid home. Between being played with earlier and watching her friend experience the biggest orgasm of her life, Jeanine was sopping wet. It only took a minute or two of Pansy pumping the toy in and out, strumming her clit and sucking on a nipple hard before Jeanine was cumming all over the toy. Seven down, three to go!

Next Fay Dunbar came over with a blond guy from seventh year. Fay wanted to be double penetrated, much like Jeanine, except she wanted to be between two bodies. Before Pansy can agree, she had to consult Hermione. She wanted to know if there was a way for her to do it hands free. Hermione told her about strap-ons and how they work, transfiguring one of the toys to include a harness. She then helps Pansy into the harness and cinched her in.

Both Fay and the bloke, named Liam, turn out to be a bit shy and opt to pull Pansy behind a screen on one side of the room. Liam wants to try anal, so Pansy settles on the couch with her faux cock sticking out obscenely. Fay looks at it greedily before she straddles Pansy's lap and impaled herself on it. She starts grinding on it before Liam has a chance to get into the game. He slowed Fay down in order to lube her backdoor enough to try to slide in. It was slow going, even with the experience Fay had. Once he was finally seated fully, Fay groaned with the fullness of the two large cocks. Liam started moving, pulling Fay with him. When he sunk back into her, he pushed her onto Pansy's fake dong and Fay groaned with pleasure.

Pansy just leaned back against the back of the couch, letting Liam do the lion's share of the work as she watched Fay's eyes roll back into her head. Pansy can tell it won't take much longer. Both of them were obviously enjoying the experience. She ran her nails up and down both torsos and elicited shivers of pleasure. Liam grabbed Fay around her throat, arching her back towards him as he picked up speed pounding into her. Fay's face showed total bliss as Liam looked over her shoulder and stared sultrily at Pansy. That look would have ruined her knickers if she had any on! She leaned forward to lap at Fay's nipple as she looked at Liam through her eyelashes. She trailed her lips up Fay's body to her neck and licked at the digits softly surrounding the girl's neck before striking like a snake, pulling Liam forward into a lip smashing kiss, sandwiching Fay between two hot and very solid bodies.

Fay hugged Pansy as she fell off the edge of her cliff. Liam let go of Fay's neck in order to grab Pansy's face with both of his hands as he deepened their kiss. He pulled away from her to pull out of Fay's bum, spurting his juices on Fay's back and leaning forward to rest his forehead against Pansy's. She happily collected both of their juices and spread them across different parts of her body. She didn't cum herself, but she thoroughly enjoyed it. She thought she may even try to have another go with these two after hols.

A couple of others approached her after Fay and Liam, but none of the scenarios were all that appealing to her. Her lack of interest might have been that those two were hard to follow, but she only needed one more to get her reward, so she wanted it to be something a bit more intriguing than the standard fare. After a few minutes of idle chatter with a few different Gryffindors, Liam approached Pansy again and wanted to introduce her to his friend Jacob.

Less than a minute in, Liam used a super flimsy excuse to leave the two alone. Despite not really knowing him, Pansy felt like she would like Liam and therefore wanted to please him in order to endear him to her. Before Liam had introduced the two, he very clumsily suggested she could help Jacob, intriguing her enough to stick around for a few minutes to see if there would be an interesting proposal. It didn't take her long to notice that Jacob, while rather amicable, was not affected by her subtle suggestions or comments at all. He was either really dense socially or he wasn't interested. That in itself made Pansy want to try harder. She wasn't quite aware of this, but indifference towards her irked her to no end. She was used to people having noticeable reactions to her, so when there was a lack of reaction, she automatically pushed to get one – good or bad.

Since subtly had miss the mark, she decided to use an often overlooked approach for Slytherins – directness.

"Jacob, is there any new experience that I can help you with this evening? It's what I'm here for, after all," asked Pansy as she leaned towards him, thrusting her breasts forward to punctuate her meaning.

Jacob sputtered momentarily before replying. At least she got some sort of reaction!

"Pansy, you're a surprisingly pleasant person to talk to, but… uh… Well, you see, you're… uh… you're not my type," stammered Jacob.

"Not your type... What, the wrong hair color or something?" responded Pansy saucily. Type is a bollocks excuse, she thought. Types rarely matter when you have an opportunity for a one-off. At least, that's the trend in her experience.

Jacob blushed before replying, "Yeah, something like that."

And then it clicked in place for Pansy.

"Or do I not have the right kind of equipment?" inquired Pansy.

Jacob flushed even darker. There's a winner!

"Have you ever been with a bloke?" asked Pansy softly.

"That doesn't mean I'm not!" whispered Jacob furiously.

Pansy put her hands up to try to sooth him. "I wasn't saying that. If you're curious about how it all works… logistically, that is… I can help with some of that."

"How can a bird help a bent bloke?" demanded Jacob.

"I've known more than a couple of purebloods that can't afford to express their true sexuality due to their familial heir requirements. I've actually practiced pegging incase my future husband has that particular proclivity. Honestly, I've found the experiences enjoyable," finished Pansy.

"Pegging?" asked Jacob.

"A woman fucking a man anally. I've used a toy before, but now I have what Hermione called a 'strap-on.' It's fake willy with a harness. Quite interesting really," explained Pansy. She saw his confusion clear up and turn to interest.

"Would you like to try that with me? If nothing else, you'll get an idea of whether you like bottoming," reasoned Pansy.

Jacob nodded shyly and Pansy pulled him behind the screen. Before long she had Jacob stretched and he was practically purring. She slid her toy into slowly, allowing him time to adjust to the pressure. After a few moments, she bottomed out and thought again to let him adjust before she started pumping in and out. Jacob didn't give her the chance though. He pulled away from her and then pushed right back into her. If he was eager to be fucked, she would oblige. She grabbed his hips and started to piston in and out of his bum. It took her a couple of adjustments to finally find his prostate, but once she hit it, she zeroed in and continued to assault it with a fury.

A stream of cursed fell out of Jacob's mouth as he took every inch. It was only about a minute before he fell over the cliff to oblivion. It was so intense for him that he almost passed out. Pansy helped settle him comfortably before collecting her last sample.

Pansy loved the strap-on so far. It might be her new favorite toy! There was still a learning curve she was experiencing, like the correct angles and needing the stamina for the hip thrusting, but it freed up her hands and it rubbed against her vulva nicely. She thought she might be able to transfigure something better to stimulate her while she's fucking someone else. She was excited to try it out again.

Hermione came around the end of the screen, interrupting Pansy's thoughts on how to improve the strap-on for herself. "Come, Pansy. Time for your reward."

Hermione led Pansy out into the main room and Pansy took notice that there were very few people left. It made her wonder how late it was getting.

"Don't worry, you still have plenty of time before curfew," remarked Hermione.

She walked over to the corner where Seamus, Ginny and Neville were lounging on a couple of sofas. Hermione joined them and indicated Pansy should sit on the nearest plush chair. Pansy sat down primly, ignoring the fact it looked odd on her while wearing only a see through bra and mini skirt that showed off everything. Hermione smiled at her cheek. She was sure the Slytherin knew the sight was comical and played it for effect.

"Pansy, as reward for completing your assignment, you get to come as many times as you'd like and can achieve before curfew, any way you'd like. Seamus and Ginny are keen to help you with that, if you're inclined," added Hermione.

Ginny gave a slight snort, which Hermione cocked an eyebrow to and stated, "Ginny, you're not required to do anything. You said it sounded interesting. If you'd rather not, you're free to leave."

Ginny flushed lightly and said, "Sorry, I don't know why I did that. I think it's just habit. I'm still interested… if I haven't offended Pansy, of course." Pansy thought the last bit sounded more like a dare than an appeasement, but she was too interested to really care, so she just nodded her approval.

"As I was saying, Ginny and Seamus have offered to help, Pansy, but you are free to choose whomever strikes your fancy and is willing. That includes Neville and myself," finished Hermione.

"Thank you Mistress," Pansy dipped her head graciously. It's not hard to be cordial when you hear lovely news like that. Hermione was giving her free reign, she wasn't about to bite the hand that feed her. "I'm interested to hear in what ways Seamus and Ginny are willing to help," Pansy replied.

"We will leave you to it then," Hermione stated as she stood up, grabbed Neville's hand and walked away.

After the two cleared hearing range, Pansy turned back to the two remaining and leaned back into her chair and threw a leg over one of the arms. She trailed a finger up to her breast to tweak, circle and tweak it again before trailing it down to between her thighs. As she started to caress the inside of one thigh, she smiled devilishly as she noticed Seamus' eyes widen allowing her to see his pupils dilating. Ginny's reaction was more subtle, but her jaw slackened and it appeared her breathe rate increased a bit.

"What did you two have in mind?" cooed Pansy, slipping her fingers into her quim.

"But… as this is about me this time… before I'll entertain anything you say, I think it's only fair to see you masturbate yourselves a bit… since you've seen me," proposed Pansy lazily.

Seamus didn't appear to even debate it before he shucked his trousers and grabbed his cock to stroke lazily. Ginny, on the other hand, seemed to be conflicted. That was what Pansy had anticipated. She didn't think the ginger was necessarily prudish. She actually seemed quite adventurous, if it suited her. Pansy was sure it had to do with being exposed to her and supposed Ginny disliked relinquishing control. Finally she nodded slightly and wiggled out of her trousers and knickers. As she started to stroke herself, Pansy's eyes started to flutter from her first orgasm. It was a smaller one, but sweet none-the-less. As she pried her eyes back open, she noticed Ginny really getting into playing with herself. Pansy has a spectacular view.

"Seamus, stop wanking and help Ginny out of her jumper," ordered Pansy. Seamus obeyed immediately. Ginny helped him quickly and once her hand cleared the sleeve, her fingers were right back in her snatch, strumming away. Her face was all flushed and she was biting her bottom lip. Pansy leaned into her, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking hard as she pulled Ginny's hand away.

Ginny groaned in frustration. "What are you doing? I was about to cum!" she huffed angrily.

"I know. We didn't agree to your sexual releases yet. I think we have a bit to discuss before then. This is _my_ reward after all. Not yours," stated Pansy.

It was obvious Ginny was trying to maintain any amount of patience. She angrily drew in breath and raggedly let it out, then shook her head and let her body relax into the couch.

"I didn't agree to this!" bit out Ginny.

"All the more reason to make this quick, don't you agree?" asked Pansy, overly sweet.

"Fine," remarked Ginny. Pansy what hoping that working up the redhead would translate into fiery, passionate, angry sex. Sometimes it was the best kind of sex.

It only took a couple of minutes to determine the basic plan of sex. Mostly, they haggled a bit over what one or two wanted to do but another was adamantly against. Or rather, attempts were made to see if the naysayer could be enticed to concede. It worked on more than one instance. After they figured out what was out of bounds, they left the rest open as possibilities.

The sofa was transfigured into a bed and Ginny suddenly found herself on her back with Pansy crawling up her body with a hungry look on her face. She stopped every couple of inches and nibbled or bit at the skin. Ginny rose up on her elbows to get a better view of Pansy feasting on her pale skin. Pansy reached her breasts and worshipped them aggressively, pinching and sucking at them roughly. Ginny loved her breasts being played with, and the rougher, the better, so she was in heaven!

Pansy grabbed her behind her neck and pulled her even closer. Ginny was just starting to wonder if the dark haired girl was going to kiss her when she lunged forward and fastened herself on Ginny's neck. Before Ginny started to worry about love bites, Pansy moved up and started lathering up her ear, simultaneously tickling and arousing her further.

Next thing Ginny knew, Seamus' cock was next to her and Pansy's faces. Pansy unlatched from Ginny's ear and maneuvered his cock in between her and Ginny. She gave it a few licks before pushing it towards Ginny. They started to make it a contest of who could out lick or suck the other. On one of Ginny's turns, Pansy crawled off of her and spun around quickly, positioning her quim right over Ginny's face and in front of Seamus' cock.

"Fuck my Seamus. Now!" commanded Pansy.

He willingly obliged. Ginny was about to complain about being trapped under the pair when she felt Pansy's fingers starting to explore her folds. Quickly, everyone was moaning. Ginny had been so aroused from the nipple play and ear sucking that it only took a couple of moments of Pansy's pistoning fingers before she came hard. She repaid the favor by rubbing Pansy's clit that was hovering over her face. Pansy screamed out her own orgasm a couple of seconds later, with Seamus pulling out and unloading his cum along Pansy's lower back.

Pansy lowered her snatch onto Ginny's face, giving the ginger girl no real option other than to lick her pussy. Once Ginny acquiesced, she felt Pansy pull her legs apart and licked her from clit to bum. Ginny watched as best as she could while Seamus started fingering and stretching Pansy's arse. She seemed to really enjoy it as she was moaning very wantonly into Ginny's pussy. It didn't take long with the fingers, tongue and vibrations to make Ginny cum again. Pansy just kept playing with her and as she was about to crest again, she felt a finger push lightly against her backdoor and she saw stars! It took several minutes before she came down.

She came to when Pansy pushed back to a higher kneeling position so Seamus could start sliding his cock into her bum. Ginny was in a daze at the show going on right above her face. She was not particularly interested in having anal sex, but it was definitely interesting to watch so far. Once Seamus was completely seated, Pansy made him be still by pushing him enough to almost sit up and waved Ginny out from under them.

Pansy manipulated Ginny around so she was on all fours, facing away from the joined couple. There was an odd sensation in her rectum and a cool, but fresh feeling at her backdoor. Before she could ask what spell was casted and by whom, she was surprised by wetness in her bum crack. A moment later, it was accompanied with a slight push. Ginny looked over her shoulder to see the top of Pansy's head next to her bum and Seamus thrusting into and out of Pansy. He looked like he was in heaven.

Pansy must have found it enjoyable as well, given the moan she released against Ginny's sphincter. And my! What a sensation that created!

Pansy pulled Ginny's cheeks apart so she could lick deeper, pushing incessantly against the bud. It was too tight to allow her access, but between Pansy's tongue and moans against the nerves, Ginny was getting worked up. Ginny leaned down on her chest to free up her hands. One went to her clit, the other to one of her cheeks to help keep them apart. This freed up one of Pansy's hands, which found its way to Ginny's quim. She pushed two fingers in without any warning, making Ginny squawk. There was more than enough natural lube to slide all the way in though.

Behind them, Seamus was working hard at hitting all the right angles to make it awesome for Pansy, but between the sight before him and the feel of Pansy's bum around his cock, he knew it would be only a matter of moments before he was done. It only took about two more strokes to make Pansy scream her orgasm onto Ginny's low back and gush her first load onto the bed below them. Another three thrusts and she came again, just as loud and wet. Another two or three strokes caused her last orgasm, almost silently as she seemed to lose all ability to do anything other gush and collapse. As she slid off his cock, Seamus found his own intensely fatiguing release.

That left Ginny by herself to finish herself off, which wasn't hard after Pansy's attention and the strange erotic effect of having someone orgasming right against you. It only took a few strokes against her clit before she joined them in orgasmic bliss.

The three lied in a haphazard pile of limbs and torsos for a few minutes before Hermione and Neville approached the bed. Both were flushed and mussed.

"It's almost curfew. We're cutting it close. You'll need to dress quickly Pansy, if you want to make it down to the Slytherin dorms in time. It would be ill advised to get detention during the week you're bound to me," warned Hermione, loosening the ribbon around her neck and pocketing it.

Pansy dragged herself off the bed, grabbed her wand and accioed her missing clothes. She threw her robe on and stuffed the jumper in her pocket. She leaned over Ginny and kissed her hard and deeply before silently getting up and exiting the room, leaving everyone stunned behind her.

~~*HGPP*~~

A/N: I was really trying to get this chapter to you sooner than I did. I will try to do better in the future.

Hope you enjoy and I would love to hear what you think of this story so far.


	3. Monday, the Second

A/N: I'm already deviating from my original plan. This tidbit is from Hermione's prospective that I couldn't work into the last chapter without making it even longer and confusing. So you basically get a bonus chapter. Enjoy!

Hermione stepped away from her handiwork and she was astonished how appealing it was. The arm binding pulled Pansy into a very august pose. One would think the posture would conflict with the garish outfit, making the picture comical but the opposite was the case. Despite the lack of coverage, the clothes were regally colored and they complemented Pansy's complexion quite nicely. She would hate to hear that, but it was true none the less. The colors made her more striking and drew attention away from most of her flaws.

It suddenly struck Hermione that Pansy looked very similar to one of those "adult" costume super heroes she saw in magazines back home, but instead of looking like a desperate slag, she looked like a comic character come to life – scantily clad but dignified. Maybe even majestic with the spreader bar making her stance wide. A defiant type of stance. Hermione couldn't believe she just called Pansy majestic… even if it was in her own head. She shook her head to get rid of the idea and finished up preparing for the party.

~~*HGPP*~~

Hermione covertly watched everyone petting and caressing Pansy. She didn't want anyone thinking she didn't trust them, but Pansy was her charge and she took that very seriously. And while she did trust most of them to be decent, the rivalry and history was not totally dispelled, no matter how much the mind healers try. It will take more than a few months to achieve. Pansy had been vicious to several in the room for years. So while she had been doing an admirable job of attempting to make amends, Hermione doubted ALL was forgiven. She was worried enough; she felt it would be rather prudent to enlist the help of Neville to help her watch out for any potential problems.

Every few minutes, Hermione would shoot a spell over to shorten Pansy's skirt even more. People kept pulling it up to stroke her arse cheeks and quim that Hermione was sure she had no idea the length changed.

She had been talking to Ginny about why Dean wasn't at the party when she suddenly had a strong urge to check on Pansy. She turned her head and met her submissive's eyes. Instinctively, she just knew Pansy was skirting her limits. She didn't even get up to release the bonds. Pansy stepped away from the bindings but kept the apple in her mouth. Hermione was so pleased she decided to give her a reward and beckoned her over.

~~*HGPP*~~

Sometimes Hermione was surprised by her own deviant imagination. OK, "deviant" may be overstating it, but really? Where did she come up with having Pansy asks for non-sexual favors? Ah! The paragraph about oaths and sex magic she read recently. She was immensely curious about how strong the hold would be. That desire to know must have seeped in deeper than she thought because it was very unlikely she would have thrown in that stipulation otherwise. Hopefully, it will bridge some gaps. If it's only with Pansy at first, that wouldn't necessarily matter much. It would likely spread to other Slytherins through association. One could hope.

She watched in amusement and disbelief as Finn, Gavin and Tristan haggled with Pansy. She was surprised when Gavin slapped Pansy across the face with his cock. Sadly, not that he did it – he seemed the sort, after all. She surprised that Pansy let him do that. Pansy just took it in stride and continued on. Just like Hermione continued on shortening Pansy's skirt… until there wasn't really any skirt left over to shorten.

Hermione noticed that Parvati was the next one to approach Pansy. She was shocked because they always seemed very catty towards each other. She thought Parvati would hold a bigger grudge. She, however, was not surprised when Parvati came back dragging Brigit behind her. The sweet blonde had been the occasional tag along to Parvati and Lavender through the years. It seemed natural that Parvati would grow closer to her since Lavender didn't come back this year. It took almost all summer for Lavender's wounds from Greyback to heal close. She was still learning how to manage her symptoms and refused to come back to Hogwarts. Hermione couldn't really blame her. Parvati was really missing her though.

And now that she was watching Parvati trying to please the cute seventh year, she wondered if Parvati was finding a new way to distract herself or if she was learning for later. Hermione noticed she stopped all efforts after she came; meaning Brigit was probably only the practice partner. That or Parvati is just a selfish lover even when she likes someone. Either way, she felt bad for Brigit. She was also happy to see that Pansy purposely trapped Parvati under Brigit until the girl came too. Although, Hermione strongly suspected Brigit was too starry eyed towards Parvati to notice that Pansy was the one doing all the work.

Pansy put on a show with Jeanine and Pipper. It captured almost everyone's attention in the large room. Those who didn't give their full attention still gave them half. By this time Hermione noticed that Pansy hadn't done anything to attempt to get off during any of these encounters. She hadn't made that a stipulation and she was surprised the Slytherin hadn't caught on to that loophole. Her loss.

After Pansy talked to Fay and Liam, she came over to Hermione to find out if there was any way to use the dildo hands-free. She transfigured a harness for it and helped Pansy into it. Pansy walked back towards the couple as proud as a peacock. A vulgar peacock with its proud feather (singular) sticking straight out instead of up, but a peacock none the less. The couple pulled her behind one of the screens. Hermione pulled out an Extendable Ear from her pocket and threw it around the edge of the screen to make sure Pansy was fine. She sat on a couch against the screen which happened to have Neville on it. Ginny and Seamus were on the couch right across the way and snogging, much to Neville's displeasure.

"You aren't jealous, are you?" whispered Hermione to Neville.

"No. Trying not to lose my dinner, actually," responded Neville with a grimace.

They were making slightly sickening noises. Hermione cleared her throat to get their attention and repeated it louder when there was no response.

"Can you two please disengage for a moment? I have a time sensitive question to ask you," stated Hermione.

The ginger stopped trying to eat her partner's face and looked at Hermione.

"I was wondering if you two might be interested in being part of Pansy's reward for being so good this evening. It'll be up to her, but I'd like to give her a couple of options to choose from. Interested?" asked Hermione.

They both readily agreed and went back to snogging like they hadn't been interrupted. Neville pulled a face and Hermione straddled his lap, cutting off his view of the couple.

"I figured you could use a distraction from that show," Hermione confided with a smile.

"My hero," Neville responded with a smile, circling his arms around her waist.

"I was planning on offering myself and you as options to Pansy as well, as long as you were willing…" inquired Hermione.

Neville nodded his approval. He leaned back further into the couch and pulled Hermione onto his chest for her to lie against. She shared the extendable ear so they could both listen, caressing each other lightly.

Pansy came out from the screen and took a while talking to several different people. Neville kept an eye on her while Hermione's back was to her. Hermione moved her head to nestle into Neville's neck. She kissed his neck a few times and then gave it a tentative lick, which caused him to moan softly. This gave her a bit of courage to nip up his neck to his ear. She sucked his lobe into her mouth, laved it with her tongue, sucking it and then nipping it. As she pulled away, he turned his head and they paused to just look at each other for a moment before kissing sensually.

"Hold that thought," Hermione hummed, putting a finger to his lips.

Hermione turned her head to find Pansy and saw she was walking towards the other screen with Jacob.

She pulled herself off of Neville's lap and pulled him with her across the room to settle onto the large couch nearest to the screen shielding Pansy. She threw the extendable ear around the corner of the screen and settled in.

"Neville, I would love to continue what we just started, but later, after Pansy's taken care of. Do you mind waiting?" inquired Hermione.

"Not at all. It's your duty to keep her safe here, so I'll keep you company," replied Neville.

After a few minutes, Ginny and Seamus stopped snogging long enough to notice the other pair had left. They both came over to talk and wait until Pansy was done as there were only a couple of people left in the room.

~~*HGPP*~~

Pansy decided to play with Ginny and Seamus. Honestly, Hermione was glad. After their kiss, Hermione really just wanted to get him by himself and explore that a bit more. So she grabbed his hand and led him away. She peeked around the screen Pansy just came from minutes ago and was relieved to see that Jacob had vacated.

She got to work transfiguring the furniture to suit her mood. She also hit the screen with a monitoring charm. When she read about the charm, it reminded her of the old cop movies that her dad loved to watch, with someone always watching the interrogation through the one-sided mirrors.

The view of Pansy, Ginny and Seamus was very clear on the screen. Pansy was leaning back in her chair already stroking herself. She was the picture of debauchery. Their voices were muted, but that was fine. Hermione wasn't planning on monitoring them closely. After all, she had hopes of being thoroughly distracted very soon. But she wanted to be able to check on Pansy quickly and with little effort and she figured the monitoring spell would help in that regard.

"I think Pansy knows what she's doing! I'm sure Seamus is hooked. Hopefully it doesn't backfire in regards to Ginny though. She has a jealous streak," remarked Neville.

They watched as Seamus dropped his trousers. He was without pants again Hermione noticed.

"Do you think Ginny cares enough about Seamus like that to get jealous? I didn't get that feeling. Although, with Pansy that might not matter. Diverted attention might be enough. Yet, its obvious Pansy doesn't mind entertaining multiple partners. Ginny is part of the deal, so if she gets jealous, it will likely be soothed quickly. I doubt Pansy will ignore her for long, if at all," answered Hermione and she settled on the bed and pulled Neville down on to it.

It was amazing how natural it felt kissing Neville. Hermione had worried greatly that things would be awkward because she had known him so long and never really had a crush on him. It took a while before she had found a nice rhythm with Ron. Maybe it was because they had such different personalities… or maybe it had been the build up and expectations. Whatever the issue for her and Ron, it didn't seem to be present at all with Neville. There was no clumsy crashing of teeth (and mind you, neither had petite teeth), no slobber, no near gagging.

But there was steam, and stars, and stealing breath. Hands everywhere. If it hadn't felt so lovely, she would have checked around to make sure it was just the two of them. How could just two hands be everywhere? She couldn't get enough when he dipped his tongue into her mouth. It was more assured than a request, but not demanding like an assumption. Hard enough to indicate his desire, but soft enough to allow her to easily refuse him if she was so inclined. All of his touches seemed to have that quality. Opening her trousers, for instance. He didn't bumble like he was unsure or he didn't know what he was doing, but he laid his hand against the panel a moment, then unbuttoned it and pulled the zipper down. All at an unhurried pace. As if he was asking if it was alright by giving her more than enough time to stop.

Part of her found it comical because he had already frigged her, but at the same time, they were starting something new and she appreciated the measured pace for the easy out she could take. Not that she wanted to. To show she was more than willing to continue, she pulled away from him to allow room to push down her trousers and remove them completely.

Neville smiled and removed his shirt and started to unbutton his trousers. That was the moment Hermione started to doubt. It was the scars. She had forgotten he had them. Even momentarily forgotten she had them. And how ugly they could be…

Neville looked up and caught the hesitation and concern in her eyes, making him stop mid-disrobing. It had taken him a couple of seconds to figure out what had caused the change.

"Hey," Neville tried to snap her attention from his chest to his face. She kept staring though.

He tried again. "Hey, Hermione," he said. This time her eyes moved up.

"It's alright. I'm alright," he added as reassurance. She nodded a bit so he thought it might have worked, but he couldn't guarantee it would stop her panic because he was now sure that's what it was - the beginning of a panic episode. It was very common occurrence this year. He decided a bit of distraction might help head it off, if it wasn't too late.

"How about this… we ignore them. We both have some so we'll ignore them on each other completely. No questions about them, nothing! Unless they hurt and we should avoid them, then we warn the other… but otherwise they don't exist. Alright?" asked Neville.

Hermione didn't look convinced though.

"We could always stop and try another time? Or put our clothes back on… that could be arousing, actually. It's your choice Hermione. I'm still interested, but it's ultimately your decision," Neville finished. He'd said all he could in the moment.

Hermione shook her head slightly, but then stepped forward, pushed her hands under the band of his trousers and pushed them down past his bum.

"I can't ignore them. They are a part of us, so I can't ignore them. But I like the idea of not talking about them. Not now. Maybe not ever. I think we might be a bit too busy to speak in a moment anyway," Hermione said as she caressed his cock through his boxers then palmed it as she kissed Neville deeply.

Neville kissed her back so soundly that a few minutes later she noticed her shirt was missing and she had no recollection of it being removed. The thought that he must have seen and felt her scars floated through her mind, but she never noticed him hesitate around any of them. The only time he paused was to tickle or to tease flesh that felt good – no, wonderful - to be tickled, teased, licked, kissed and all manners of lovely verbs.

She was so enthralled by his touch that she unclasped and wiggled out of her bra before he had the chance to do it for her. After snogging heavily for several minutes, Hermione found herself on her back with Neville in between her thighs and them rubbing steadily against each other with only their pants between them. While it was all hot and steamy, it was not enough to give Hermione an orgasm any time soon. But it did give her an idea.

With a big push, she rolled them both over to land on top of Neville astride. He looked up at her in surprise and she beamed at him brightly. She then crawled down his body to grab at the waistband of his pants and started to tug on them. Neville lifted his hips to assist her venture, his cock bobbing straight up after it cleared the boxers. Hermione stared at it longingly as she pulled the boxers the rest of the way off Neville's long legs. She really wanted to get acquainted with his third leg, but she was going to hold off a bit longer. It wouldn't do to rush things too much.

She crawled back up his body and all Neville could think of was how lucky he was to be here with her now. He could try to wax poetry about her loveliness, but he wasn't the greatest with frivolous words. And it wouldn't be the glorious truth. He wasn't in love with her, but in this moment, she was serenely beautiful to him. With her frizzy, out of control hair, big teeth smiling brightly and scars across her chest, she looked so full of live and lovable and sexy and… and just so many things that it actually made his heart ache a little.

She settled on top of him and lowered her knicker covered crotch onto the length of his willy. She slid minutely up and down it a few times before adjusting the angle of her hips a bit. Neville noticed the heat first. It felt so bloody nice. Then he felt the moisture. Her knickers must have been soaked through! The new angle must have been the key, because now she was moaning wantonly into his shoulder. He had to admit it felt glorious. It would have felt better inside her quim, he was sure. It always did. But he knew the virtues of patience. Gryffindors were known for being rash, but taking his time has worked wonders in the past, especially when sex was involved. And this rubbing was exquisite, so there were no complaints from him.

Hermione found that rubbing the bottom ridge of the head of his cock against her clit was almost as good as a finger strumming it. A finger would have delivered more direct pressure, but this route had the added benefit of a nice set of hips between her thighs, the length of a cock sliding along her folds (the thin piece of fabric did little to dull that feeling) and two hands gripping her bum cheeks deliciously.

Hermione frottaged herself against Neville's cock for a few minutes, working herself up further but she started to notice it wasn't enough to reach an orgasm. She looked up and saw Pansy in between Seamus and Ginny. They looked like they were really enjoying each other. It looked so hot, it was hard for her to look away. So she didn't. She kept watching them. Pansy was licking Ginny's arse and she couldn't be sure, but it seemed like Seamus was fucking Pansy anally.

The hot scene playing across the screen was the little extra that Hermione didn't know she needed. Watching them made her push a bit harder against Neville's cock, which spurred him to hump a tad faster. Both of these adjustments did wonders and brought Hermione to the cusp in a matter of moments. Neville was now sweating, scrunching up his face thinking of any number of arousal dampening things to fight his impending orgasm just a bit longer in the hope that Hermione would be accompanying him. And she did. He was able to hold off the one more moment that was needed to throw her off the edge and he was able to join her, both riding the trail to the end together.

They laid there, Hermione still on top of Neville, catching their breath and lazily kissing for several minutes. Then they thought it would be best to get up, clean themselves and get dressed. They left the screened area to find Pansy, Seamus and Ginny in a similar pile to what they had been in a few minutes ago. Everyone else had already left the room. A quick tempus charm showed the reason.

"It's almost curfew. We're cutting it close. You'll need to dress quickly Pansy, if you want to make it down to the Slytherin dorms in time. It would be ill advised to get detention during the week you're bound to me," warned Hermione, loosening the ribbon around her neck and pocketing it in the same pocket that housed the shrunken golden apple.

Pansy dragged herself off the bed, grabbed her wand and accioed her missing clothes. She threw her robe on and stuffed the jumper in her pocket. She leaned over Ginny and kissed her hard and deeply before silently getting up and exiting the room, leaving everyone stunned behind her.

"Looks like you made a new friend Ginny," noted Hermione. She tried to hide the smirk on her face. Really, she did.

"Shut it!" replied Ginny. Hermione graciously dropped it for the moment. They needed to get back to the dorm. Her teasing will wait for later.


	4. Tuesday

A/N: I don't like author notes that constantly apologize for life getting in the way of their writing, but I do feel the need to apologize to those following this story for the four month break. I don't want you all to have to wait anymore than a month for a new chapter throughout the remainder of this story. I'll aim to do better than that, but I'm not sure how quickly I can crank out material as this is my first attempt at a multiple chaptered story. Thanks for your patience! Special thank you for all who've commented as well. It's nice to know strangers like the smutting stories that roll around in my head. Hope you enjoy the newest installation.

~~*HGPP*~~

Pansy woke with a start, realizing she went to bed last night without a plan for this morning. She also forgot to set an early alarm. A quick tempus charm showed it was still early enough to accomplish her morning task, as long as she got up now! She quickly decided that she wanted to service a bloke this morning. She dressed and headed out to the corridor with the showers. She saw Blaise lazily stride into the nearest one as she rounded the corner, so she hurried and pushed into the stall before he was able to close the door.

He was momentarily stunned by the intrusion, but within a heartbeat found his pajama bottoms around his ankles, back against the wall and a mouth around his cock, and he couldn't find it in himself to object to the delay of his morning shower. Blaise carded his hands through her hair a few times before he pulled all the hair away from her face, tilting it up a bit and waited for their customary signal. She bobbed on his knob a few more times before she stopped and nodded. At that, he gathered her hair behind her head and used it as a hold as he pulled her head towards his crotch as his cock slipped into the back of her throat. Pansy just concentrated on keeping her throat as relaxed as possible as Blaise controlled the angle and movement of her head, effectively fucking her face at his own tempo.

Pansy had tried several times early on to deep throat him without his help, but always ended up gagging horribly. One time he took control, it worked and she has allowed him that control since. She initially didn't like her head being controlled because it made her feel a bit helpless and used, but after they talked about it, he was gentler with his grip. It made a huge difference to her and letting him control it brought him to orgasm much quicker, allowing her to quickly get over her initial distaste.

"Gods, I'm about to cum Pansy," he whispered.

"Urm herm," was all Pansy could murmur around his cock.

The vibrations pushed him over the edge. He pulled out his rod and spurted his seed onto her waiting tongue, getting a bit around her mouth in the process. After she swallowed the load in her mouth, she licked the remaining globs off of her face.

As she was about to stand, Blaise crowded her, making her fall back onto her bum.

"You know better. You're not done yet," Blaise hissed.

She wasn't quite sure how she forgot about his "cleaning" ritual. Even in cases like this, where he will literally be able to shower off in less than a minute, he always required her to lick his cock and bollocks "clean" after fellatio.

She didn't bother moving from her now seated position. She just tilted her head back and opened her mouth, letting him manipulate his bits to her mouth, using her tongue when required. After she was done, he didn't back up though.

"Did you like your little surprise yesterday Tulip?" asked Blaise.

Pansy went red in the face. "That was you?!" she hissed.

Blaise just laughed as she skittered back to the opposite wall and pushed up it.

"You hadn't guessed? I think you're losing your touch Pans," he smirked and stalked towards her.

She calmed a bit and just stared at him as he caged her in with his arms.

"You know Granger asked me to, right?" he inquired.

She just nodded. Of course she knew. She also had known his potential of being the culprit. She was just surprised that he gave up the information without the chance of a reward. And then she wondered, "What was in it for you?"

"That's for me to know… But, the more important question for you to ask is how you can help me now," he stated.

"No. I think the more important question would be why would I help you? What's in it for me?" Pansy shot back.

"Well, for starters, I looked up that vow you agreed to and noticed there appears to be some rather unpleasant side effects. Now, it indicated that both transgressors would be punished, but I'm willing to bet that it only affects the areas that touch… and I think touching you quim with my hand will be more unpleasant for you. Your spot being more sensitive than mine. Care to test that theory?" he asked as his hand hovered over her crotch.

Having been shocked already by herself, she wasn't too keen on testing it again. But she also didn't particularly want to be beholden to Blaise either.

"What do you want?" asked Pansy suspiciously. It wouldn't hurt to hear what he wanted help with and it would buy her some thinking time.

"Tell me everything you've learned about Granger in the last couple of days," ordered Blaise.

"Blaise, I'm not sure what I'll be able to say! She puts her secrecy charm up almost every time I'm with her!" responded Pansy.

"I suggest you try to talk around it if you want to walk out of here without a sore cunt," retorted Blaise.

~~*HGPP*~~

Pansy had managed to speak in general terms about some of the things she learned about Hermione to Blaise. He did sting her once while she was stuttering to get specifics out before she realized that she could get round the charm by talking about others people to illustrate experiences she had with Hermione. Lucky for them, Slytherin House had enough adventurous people in their ranks that almost everything Blaise wanted to know had been covered by their housemates' proclivities.

She felt a bit like she was betraying Hermione's trust, but between saving her own flesh and telling Blaise some general information; she was always going to be self-serving. Unfortunately, her curiosity about why he wanted the information was piqued and not at all satisfied. He remained tight-lipped about his motive and plans for the information. She suspected he was aiming to seduce Hermione into a tryst or two, but this seemed like way more work than he ever did for any of his other conquests.

She nearly missed breakfast due to his grilling, but the bright side of that was she was able to shake Hermione off of her quickly. Her Mistress watched her intently the whole of her very short meal and managed to corner her before she made it out of the Great Hall to ask if she was alright. Her quim was still smarting (and would for the next hour) and her neck was irritated, but Pansy lied and said her morning assignment was overexcited to return the favor before she was able to warn them off. Hermione looked skeptical, but quickly massaged her neck and let her go.

Pansy found an extra bit of comfort during her first class when she looked over and saw Blaise trying to massage his affected hand without anyone noticing. While her area may have been more sensitive, it was lovely to know his suffering was lasting just as long as hers was.

~~*HGPP*~~

Blaise wasn't surprised to find Hermione behind a large pile of books during the lunch break. She seemed to spend a portion, if not the whole of, every lunch break in that room this year. He had several theories as to the reason, but he knew it wasn't his place to question so he let it be.

He walked over to her table and slid gracefully into the chair across from her. He quickly glanced around for Madam Pince before plopping his feet on the edge.

"Is there something I can help you with Zabini?" inquired Hermione without looking away from her book.

"No, but I figured there was something I could help you with," he replied.

That made her look up. But she didn't respond. She just waited for him to get to it.

He smiled and pulled two packages from his bag, sliding one across the table towards her.

"I hope roast beef is acceptable," he said.

Hermione blinked in surprise. "Oh, um, yes. That's fine. That was… that was rather nice of you. Thank you," she said as she unwrapped her sandwich.

"Well, I know you sometimes miss lunch, so I took a chance. You need your strength to deal with Pansy all week," explained Blaise.

Hermione just nodded as she bit into her sandwich.

"I know you're not working on any assignments due before break as I'm sure that's been completed for ages, but is there anything I can assist with?" asked Blaise.

Hermione assessed him for a few moments before she decided it couldn't hurt to have a bit of help. They spend the whole of the break together mostly in comfortable silence with a few small conversations here and there. He was a decent researcher and knew his way around the library almost as well as she did. He didn't bother her with questions unless it was to clarify what she was looking for in particular. He also made a few decent suggestions on ideas that she hadn't already thought of. As they left for their first afternoon classes, she found herself admitting to herself that she enjoyed his company.

~~*HGPP*~~

Pansy and Hermione walked up to the Room of Requirements together after dinner. Hermione paced in front of the plain section of wall three times and then a plain, black door appeared. Once inside the room, Pansy noticed it was rather sparse on furniture, but there were plenty of cabinets filled with various objects. A closer look showed a whole section was definitely sexual in nature, but there were several other areas where the tools were much more ambiguous. For instance, there were cooking utensils. Who used a rolling pin during sex?!

Before Pansy could find any more confusing objects in the room, people started to arrive and Hermione asked Pansy to sit on the chair on one side of the room. After Padma Patil, Terry Booth and Mandy Brocklehurst consecutively entered, Pansy realized that everyone in the rooms besides Hermione and herself were Ravenclaws. Apparently they were doing a house theme night again. That did explain the room setup to some degree.

About 15 minutes later Hermione closed the door and wove her various spells. A Ravenclaw she thought was named Kevin asked Hermione what spells she used and she was pulled into a conversation for another 10 minutes about the merits of her chosen spells. During this time, the rest of the Ravenclaws mingled with each other with only a few acknowledging Pansy.

When Hermione finally made it back to her, Morag MacDougal asked why Pansy wasn't kneeling or standing at attention like a true submissive. Hermione explained that their relationship was temporary and meant to be only a week long. As such, she had no desire to waste their time having a conversation with Pansy about her feelings on presentation training when she herself didn't feel it would add anything to their arrangement.

Hermione then asked Pansy to move over to a settee so she could demonstrate some spanking techniques. Pansy repeated her position from their first night together with her hips on an arm of the furniture, legs dangling over, toes unable to touch the floor, and her forearms resting on the seat next to Hermione. This time around Pansy automatically opened her legs and Hermione didn't bother configuring restraints for Pansy's wrists. Hermione flipped up Pansy's skirt and started to spank her while lecturing on the important things to remember when spanking. She pointed out the various reasons she thought a piece of furniture with an arm was ideal and other pointers for anyone who was interested. She lectured long enough that Pansy was glad Hermoine didn't seem able to spank as proficiently while in teacher mode, as she was sure her bum would be severely bruised by the time her mistress wrapped her speech up.

Hermione then asked Padma to come over and pull Pansy's knickers down. With a bit of wiggling and shifting on Pansy's part, they finally came down and Hermione demonstrated the spells she used to stretch Pansy's rectum on the first night. Pansy just started getting into it when Anthony Goldstein asked Hermione if it was better to use the incremental stretching method or the spell that fully stretched the rectum immediately.

"Anthony, that's a good question! I don't know, as I've never had either done to my person. Maybe Pansy or someone else has an opinion on that. I just chose that method because it gave me time to learn some of Pansy's tell signs and it sounded like it would be more pleasurable than the other method," replied Hermione.

When no one else volunteered their opinions (if they had any), Anthony asked Pansy.

"I have NOT experienced both, thanks for just assuming that!" Pansy snarked, but it lost its sharpness due to her panting.

"But I've endured many anal sex discussions and between my experience and what I've learned, I think both can be good methods to have in your arsenal as they both have benefits. The slow stretching was only a little uncomfortable. At least how Mistress did it," Pansy groaned. "If she wasn't paying as much attention, there might have been more discomfort. Even so, there's plenty of time to adjust or just stop if it became too painful, which I've been told can be a problem. But the stretching spell seems be useful if you've been stretched recently and don't have a lot of time to work with. I'd think the stretching spell might be a problem on the first time or if it's been a while because the discomfort can last for a while and could diminish the receiver's pleasure, which reduces the likelihood that they'll want a repeat performance. But many still do it, so it's you and your partner's call."

Hermione stopped stretching Pansy and lifted her off the settee. Hermione moved the group over to another corner and demonstrated the binding spell and levitation spell she used on the first night for the group. Pansy was released and bound by a different person several times before they moved on to the next exercise.

Stephen Cornfoot then levitated her with invisible binds wrapping around her wrists pulling them out in front of her while another set wrapped around her ankles, pulling her legs up into the air and apart. When she stopped moving, she was reclined mid air and her legs were bent and spread wide.

Terry Booth walked up between her legs and was almost the perfect height to have sex with her without any difficulty. He reached out and rubbed up and down her slit, gathering moisture before he rubbed her clit for a couple of moments. Just long enough to hear a moan from Pansy before he backed away. He returned a moment later with a lit candle and when the first drop of wax hit her rib cage, she hissed. He slowly and methodically dropped wax all over her body – breasts, arms, mons pubis, legs and even the top of her feet. Every drop was shocking, but quickly she arched in anticipation of the next one and found herself enjoying the hot splatter. It was unbelievably arousing in a way she couldn't explain, but it was also frustrating because it ended up being another tease that went nowhere.

Lisa Turpin then approached her with ice cubes. She started by circling Pansy's breasts, making each pass smaller until she was ringing around Pansy's painfully erect nipples. She then trailed the cubes down her abdomen to each leg. Lisa passed a cube off to the bloke maybe named Kevin. Kevin sucked on the cube, popped it out of his mouth and then kissed Pansy. He licked her lips and when she parted them, he stuck is cold tongue into her mouth, causing her to sigh. He teased one of her nipples with his cube as he continued to kiss her. He would switch breasts as the nipple started to get too cold and every third time, he'd pop the cube back in his mouth for a moment or two before he'd go back to kissing Pansy and teasing her nipples with the cube. Meanwhile, Lisa was busy dragging her cube down and back up one leg after the other. Finally, she settled around Pansy's quim. But instead of using the cube directly, she would use her cold finger to explore Pansy's nether folds, switching hands often so that a very cold finger was always manipulating her hot vulva. Something about the cold against her hot spots and mouth was very invigorating to Pansy. Lisa and Kevin stepped away before she could realistically expect to orgasm and she was surprised to realize she wasn't angry at them. She was left aroused and looking forward to the next stage.

Sue Li stepped up and asked Stephen if he could lift her higher. Sue didn't call stop until Pansy's crotch was face level. Sue marveled verbally over the uses of that spell as she examined Pansy's quim. Her warm breath started to torture Pansy. It was horrible being sexually frustrated and know a mouth was so close but it never touched her. Sue was manipulating her labia, but it was so clinical that there was so little enjoyment to experience.

Sue finally finished with her inspection (and tease) and stepped away. Stephen started to lower Pansy when Padma stopped him so she could practice the spell. This led to a few minutes of Pansy being lowered and raised, tilted and swung around until she was thoroughly irritated about being treated like a test doll.

Mandy Brocklehurst then tried a new spell that flipped Pansy in all different directions. When she finally stopped moving, Pansy found herself upside down with her arms and legs behind her, making her middle arch forward. Her legs were still bent and spread wide. While she couldn't move her limbs, they were at least situated in a way that didn't cause any strain.

"Pansy, how are you feeling? You've gone a bit red in the face," asked Mandy.

"Um, blood is rushing to my head. I feel a little light headed, but I feel fine otherwise," replied Pansy.

"Alright. Please let me know if it becomes uncomfortable or unbearable," stated Mandy as she slipped a toy into Pansy's cunt.

It only took a couple strokes before Pansy was groaning like a harlot. The toy was hitting the perfect spot inside. Within five minutes she came two times, and they seemed to be building to bigger orgasms each time. After the fourth orgasm, something was pushed against her sphincter and vibrated. This caused her to orgasm so hard that she passed out.

~~*HGPP*~~

Blaise turned the corner to see Hermione walking towards the Slytherin dormitory entrance with what looked like Pansy floating behind her.

"Oi, Granger. What happened to Pansy?" he asked nonchalantly.

"She passed out while orgasming. After waiting 15 minutes, I decided it would just be better to bring her back to her room. I'm glad you're here because I didn't remember until I was on my way down here that I didn't know the password. I was beginning to worry that it might have been a wasted trip and I would have to bring her up to Gryffindor tower," explained Hermione.

"That would have been a shock to the senses!" smirked Blaise.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I am here to be your knight, so how about we get her inside and we can settle her in the common room. I can keep an eye on her until she wakes up," he offered.

"Oh! Thank you, but you don't have to do that. She's my responsibility so I'll wait it out. You don't have to inconvenience yourself," she replied.

"I don't think I can leave you alone in the common room. Inter-house relations are better, but they're not that good!" answered Blaise.

"Yeah. Sorry, you're right. I appreciate the offer. Thank you!" she smiled sheepishly.

Blaise let them inside and picked a couch set in the corner. Hermione settled Pansy on one of the couches and configured a blanket from a nearby candle holder. There was only one other couch left in the immediate area and Blaise already was taking up half of it. Hermione slipped into the opposite corner and tried to get comfortable without encroaching Blaise's personal space.

"Granger, I'm not going to bite… unless you're into that, then maybe," he chuckled at his own joke.

"Sorry, I don't mean anything by it. I mean, I appreciate your help. But it's just a bit odd being here," she explained.

"And with me?" he asked.

She nodded reluctantly.

"I'm going to try not to be offended by that because I'm sure it wasn't meant to be. Here, let's try to find something 'normal' to do so it's less awkward. Do you play wizard chess?" he asked.

"I do, but not well. Do you have something easier? Maybe Exploding Snap?" she countered.

He nodded and got up to grab a deck. They played several rounds before they got too tired to continue. By then it was obvious that Pansy was sleeping as she was lightly snoring, but they decided to stay up and keep watch just in case.

~~*HGPP*~~

Hermione was so warm and having such a pleasant dream when she was shook awake. She blinked several times before anything made any sense to her. She was near a fireplace, snuggled with a nicely defined chest. She pushed away to find that chest belonged to Zabini, who was still sleeping soundly with his arm around her. She whipped around to find Pansy standing over her with the most obscene smile across her face.

"Anything you'd like to confess Granger?" asked Pansy with a laugh in her voice, as she wagged her eyebrows lewdly.

"Obviously, you're feeling fine," mumbled Hermione.

"Better than fine to find this lovely gift when I woke!" replied Pansy joyously.

Blaise groaned and shifted, "Pansy, don't be a cow. She wanted to stay to make sure you were alright and we fell asleep. You should appreciate that she cared enough to stick around, not make it more embarrassing than it probably already is for her."

"Sorry, I didn't know all that!" retorted Pansy.

"Don't worry about it," Hermione yawned. She turned to Zabini. "Thank you for staying with me and your efforts to make me as comfortable as possible. It means more than I can articulate at… whatever time of night it is. I should get going. Thanks again Zabini. And I'm glad you're alright Pansy. Good night."

She got up and walked out.

Zabini watched her leave and then got up and started to head off to his room when he saw Pansy wag her eyebrows at him.

"Shut up Pansy. Nothing happened except a rousing game of Exploding Snap. Exciting and sexy!" he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. And he walked to his room without a backward glance to Pansy, who was smiling with conspiring glee.


End file.
